Into the Light
by KatWrech
Summary: Trust Me Part Two - Into the Light! Whooho! Seven chapters about what happens to Tip and Oh after the movie, here you go! *hands chapters*. Not an actual plot going though, tho it HAS a story line. Have fun! Please? Oh, and fluff. Lots of it. My advice for you: go and read Seeing the Truth if you've not read it, key? You don't have to, but stuff'll make more sense!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoah! Hey! New part! Whooho! Welcome to Into the Light, Part Two of Trust Me. Warnings: More-mature-than-in-the-movie!Oh, swear words, slightly-more-adult-than-in-movie!Tip, probably going away from canon...**

 **And yeah. Lucy's kind of a shipper. And fangirl.**

 **Fluff ahead! LOTS of it!**

 **Just sayin', uhm... the first three/four-ish chapters are, like... really fluff. A little bit of angst, maybe? Not quite sure... and then comes the last chapters, and they are a little bit more- humour? Or something?**

 **Let me add one more thing. I couldn't make a decent plot if my life depended on it... so yeah! This is all in the same universe, and they're all very close to each other (a few days/weeks between each 'shot')- a little bit like the movie, actually. Just that the movie has a plot. Yay.**

 **You know what, just... just move on. Read. I'm talking shite again.**

 **WAIT. WAITWAITWAIT. PLEASE tell me what you think about this? Pretty please? *orphan face***

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light – Chapter One, Blue and Yellow makes Green.**

 **Word count: 4871**

It took about a week for Oh to finally get his shit together and tell Tip about what they were. The day was sunny, and outside, the basic jobs had started up again, like those working in food markets and those such things.

They were sitting alone in Tip's living room, Tip in the couch and Oh opposite of her, in a dark red chair. Tip's Mymom, Lucy, had been gone for a while, buying food just a few blocks away, and the duo hadn't bothered doing anything else then sit down and talk.

Just a few moments ago they'd been laughing their heads of, though really? Neither of them remembered why. So when they'd finally settled down, Oh'd _known_ that it was the right moment, that if he didn't say it _now,_ he'd never be able to.

So he took a deep breath and steeled himself. «Gratuity Tucci,» he begun, and that got Tip's attention. Oh only used her name when it what he was about to say was very, _very_ important. «Does humanspersons believe in soulmates?» he asked, and his voice quivered slightly. Tip's hand shot up to her chest, clutching at something the alien couldn't see, and her eyes widened in a brief moment, before she slowly removed her shivering hand.

«Weeeel. It depends on who you're asking. Some people believe that they have a soulmate, whom is their perfect match. Why do you ask?» she answered, raising an eyebrow. Oh furrowed his own.

«Does you?»

She hesitated, and Oh's heart made rythmic _thumb-thu-thu-thumb, thumb-thu-thu-thumb_ sounds, going faster and faster until Tip finally said «Yeah. But why do you ask?» she demanded, sitting upright in the couch, dragging her feet with her and settling down on them.

Oh drew a sharp, short breath, slowed down time and quickly stocked his thoughts, stocked his words and prepared for war. «Boov… believes, in soulmates, because we _know_ they are reality. Boov cannot to love, they do not do loving. It is not possible, for them. However, some lucky Boov haves a soulmates.»

«Only about ones in a hundreds haves one, and only about ones in a hundreds of _them_ finds their soulmates, because of the souls do not care about time, and not about space. Your soulmates can be anyone. Anything. For Boov, to have a soulmates means loving them. Boov can love their counterparts.»

«Plus alsoes too, for Boov, being away from the soulmates brings hurt. Brings pain.» he finished off softly, and through this speach, thicker and thicker waves and stripes of blue and yellow began dancing over his skin, steadier and steadier as he prepeared for what was to come.

Tip was confused, he could almost smell it. Oh looked down, studying his lap, trying to figure out if he should say something more. He didn't want to. And really, what else _could_ he be saying? There were nothing else _left_ to say.

«Why are you telling me this?» Tip wanted to know, and now, suddenly, she was close, crouching in front of the chair Oh was sitting in, begging for his attention.

«The colour of love,» Oh begun, folded his arms over his chest and turned his face around, ashamed, and closed his eyes, knowing full well that the stripes were covering his body. «It is pink.»

He didn't have to watch to hear Tip's gasp, nor did he have to focus to hear her stumbling two steps bacwards, hitting her legs into the table behind her and growling a low 'ow'. She was stumbling a _way_ from him, like he was a dissease, a sickness she didn't want to catch.

It broke his heart slowly, building it up, and Oh knew the yellow was slowly disappearing, more blue taking its place, and had to fight back tears.

Then, suddenly, something pressed lightly against the top of his head, and he spun around, shooting a bewilered look at Tip, who was watching him closely, only inches apart from his face.

 _She kissed me,_ he realised, as the pink colour spread from where her lips touched his skin and bloomed over the fading stripes of blue, taking their places and changing him almost completely.

And then she was gone, having quickly jumped over the table and retreated to the couch, and Oh was left confused. «Like that?» she whispered, and her voice nearly broke.

Oh shook, his whole body shaking lightly. He couldn't read her feelings; they were deep, too deep, he didn't under _stand_ he _couldn't_ understand, and it was frustrating, and if he didn't get more control over his own feelings he would have a minor panick attack soon-

He nodded, mutely. Tip looked like he'd just confirmed her worst nightmares, and fell down on the couch, turning around so she'd be laying on her back, closed her eyes and flung an arm over them. Oh watched her carefully, trying to bottle his own feelings and understand hers, giving her time to think and working on pushing time forward.

Eventually, Tip removed her arm and clanced over at him. «I'm your soulmate?» she asked, her voice a hurried whisper. She sounded tired. Old.

«Yes.» Oh said, and then, rushed on with «And I am yours.» This was important for him to make her understand; she wasn't stuck with him, he was stuck with her too, this wasn't one sided and if it hurt one of them it would hurt _both._

«How long have you known?» Tip demanded.

«Since… since I ran away.» he answered, nervousness again growing, and the pink colour Tip had planted began fading away.

His counterpart groaned, and he winced. «Tip, I-.» he started, not knowing exactly what to say after that, but Tip interrupted him.

«Humans- humans don't think it has to be a romantical relationship- is that right?» she asked.

Oh thought about it. No, for Boov, it was only romantical feelings in place, but what about with the humanspersons? He didn't _know_ , and it _hurt_ , not knowing, because Tip _asked_ him, and- «It depends» he decided upon. «When you were alonely in Australia… how dids you feel?»

Tip froze, and used a long, long time upon deciding herself, before she mumbled «I thought I was gonna die. My stomach hurt. My head hurt. My heart was racing and I could almost- almost not breathe. It was horrible.»

It felt like someone had stabbed Oh with a knife and then twisted it around. Twice. It was _his_ fault, leaving her alone like that- it's just not something you _do_ , to your soulmate, and once again he was left clenching his teeth and wishing he was anything but Boov. Instincts, bloody, damn instincts. «I am sorry.» he told her, and really, really meant it.

«For what?» Tip asked, bewildered.

Oh squirmed in his seat. «That is not a humanspersons thing. It is Boov. Since I am Boov, it affected you. So, no. Boov has- romantic? Relationships. W… we, has, too.» he explained, and Tip's mouth fell open in a small 'o'.

« _That_ was what all that was about!» she cried, flapping her arms and sitting up in the couch. «Ph- physical distance, am I right?»

Oh nodded, amazed at how quick she'd gotten it.

«So… is there a way we can ignore this?» Tip wondered, in the same excited tone, and Oh's face fell. She didn't even want to be _asocitated_ with him in thay way. Didn't even want to give it a _try._ He had to admit, his self-esteem sucked from _before._ He didn't need his _soulmate_ to tell him to sod off.

Seing his face, Tip quickly raised her hands. «Oh, no no no no no! I didn't mean I _wanted_ to, but I'm curious, yeah?»

Oh relaxed slightly, but did eye his soulmate suscpiciously. He didn't trust her on that just _yet._ «No. Ignoring it will make it worse.» he said. «Now, being away from you hurt only if it is a long way to you. But! after time, as we develop f-feels, it will bring hurt not to touch. Holding hands, yes, okay, it will cease, kissing, yes, okay, but even later?» He stumbled slightly, but didn't hesitate to keep it going.

«We wills has to do… more. Stuff.»

Tip turned slightly green. «Ah- o-okay. I… I see.»

Oh opened his mouth to say something, but again, Tip interupted him. Her expression was unfocused, carefully blank, but her feelings… she was understaning something, something important, and- was that what humans called being 'mind-blown'? «Y-you said, pink was the- the colour of love?»

Oh coloured slightly, but nodded his agreement. She would eventually figure it out, anyways. Tip went silent for a while, just staring at him, until she blurted out with «Oh, are you in love with me?», her mouth hanging agape in a small circle.

He didn't hesitate. In reality, he really _couldn't_ hesitate. «Yes.»

He awaited everything. Anything. Expected anything. Hitting, kicking, yelling, crying, accusing or being abruptly left- but he hadn't thought about the outcome of Tip gasping with relief.

«Oh, thank _Merlin_!» she exclaimed, throwing herself backwards into the couch, falling against the cuchions and laughing a breathy laughter. «I thought I was the only one!»

Oh frowned, ignoring the strange wording. «Are you- in love with you?»

«No, silly!» Tip smiled, rasing from the cushions trying to eat her. «I'm in love with _you_.»

He gasped, time slowed down, and he was left to, yet again, watch his own body from the outside. He was _white_ , white with _shock_.

He'd never suspected her to say that; never, in his whole life. He'd never expected _anyone_ to say that! «I've known that I was falling for you since we crossed the Atlantics!»

That left him in silence. It was a- long, long time ago, or at least, so it felt. _Is it really just a week ago?_ So they sat there, in silence, in a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, looking into the depths and discovering things they'd yet to knowledge or think about.

They would've said something, of course, if they could, but Tip's Mymom chose to burst through the door at that exact moment, with a loud _bang_ and talking and laughing, and her simple _presence_ broke the magic. «Hey, Tippy, help me with these bags, yeah?» she called from the hallway, causing Tip to blink confused.

Tip shot up from the couch like something'd bitten her and went to help her mother. But before she reached the door into the hallway, she shot Oh a knowing look.

 _We're not done with this conversation yet,_ that look screamed, and Oh answered with his own.

 _You bet we're not._

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Humming, Oh'd figured out, was an a _mazing_ thing. Back on the Boov ship, you didn't simply _sing._ It wasn't a thing you _did._ It wasn't _done,_ it simply _wasn't_. You could sing, alright, but only if you absolutley _had to,_ or was _good at it._

If you were caught doing it, people weren't allowed to judge you, since singing in a group was the most important way of communication in the earlier days- but singing _alone_? Na-ah. Not happenin'. Not a _thing._ Simply not a thing.

Humming? It was _worse._

But, after Oh'd spent time down on Earthland, he'd figured out that humanspersons en _joyed_ singing. And humming. Whatever.

 _'…if you want the humans to like you, you could begin to like our stuff'_

She was his _soulmate._ He wanted to _please_ her, goddammit! And he was _going to._ He wasn't exactly sure of what he was singing. Humming. Urgh. But it was nice, he liked the tempo and rythm he could feel grow steady inside of him.

Right before the rythm hit its climax, Oh walked past an almost closed door, and a hand shot out from the room within.

Before Oh could do anything about it, he was being dragged into the dark room, and before he could make any kind of sound, a well-known hand placed itself over his mouth. He relaxed slightly.

Tip.

Another hand covered his eyes, and he found himself being pushed into a sitting position on the floor. And then both hands were gone in the half of a second.

Oh blinked owlishly at the room. The light was a dim, purple/pink-ish duse colour. They were sitting… under a carpet? Under a blanket? There were pictures and post-it papers scattered across the floor and on the walls, and in a few corners there were standing empty tin-cans or bags, who once had held food.

Tip was sitting in the middle of it, a smug grin in place and her hair bouncing everywhere. Oh begun to smile, but then he got a glance at something behind her, and shot a look that way.

There was a hanging, poorly drawn picture of a Boov. Its feet and hands were too long, but the worst part was the two words scrawled over the paper. _Die, Boov_. Not much further up, there was an almost empty paper. It was written one simple word on it: Boov. Around it, there was drawn a red circle. It looked like a 'stop' sign.

Oh's smile turned into a scowl.

Tip, following his gaze, turned around and looked at the pictures. Her confused face turned into a red tomato. «I- I'm sorry- this was my hideout in a week after you… uhm… invaded the planet. I was in a- foul mood.» she hurriedly explained, tearing down the pictures, ripping them appart, crumbling them together to small paper balls and then throwing them away with such fiercness it almost surprised him.

Oh followed her every move. «It is okay» he reassured her. The reason he'd scowled was simple, but not the first to pop up in someone's mind, that's for sure. He wasn't mad at _Tip,_ he was mad at _himself_ and the Boov for making her feel like that.

«Well, anyways.» Tip coughed. «You must wonder why I brought you 'ere-!» she exclaimed, deepening her voice and playing pretend, opening up her arms as if to signalize that this was her Evil Lair.

«Are you seriously doing the Evil Monolouge to me?» Oh asked, smiling at his soulmate.

She gave him a knowing look. «Maybe. But there _is_ a reason I brought you here.»

Oh mock-gasped. «Was it _not_ to see my pretty face?» he exclaimed, and Tip snorted.

«Noooo, not entirely.»

Oh waited.

«I- what… what's gonna happen now?» she finally managed to get out. Oh frowned. «Between us.»

He shifted around for a little bit, considering. «Wel,» he croaked. As far as he saw it, there were four things they could do. The first one was to get together, boyfriend and girlfriend. Boovfriend? Anyways. Ignoring the bond completely. It would get worse over time, but as long as they stayed together, that wouldn't be a problem.

If they _didn't_ stay together…

Well. He didn't want to think about that.

Secondly, they could ignore everything completely. The bond, their feelings, _everything_. Oh refused. That was _not_ gonna happen. Nah.

Thirdly, they could get together and know about the bond, wait for the right moment and then seal it. It would happen eventually, but Oh was _tired._ Of waiting.

The fourth one? Seal the bond there. and then. It would help their feelings grow steady in the right direction, and basically make them never want to leave each other. It made it impossible to leave each other. He liked the idea, but… Tip.

«We coulds to seal the bond.» he tried, shooting her a questioning glance. She furrowed her brows.

«What- would that do?» she asked carefully.

Oh thought about it for a moment. There wasn't much stuff documented about this, so all he knew was the things he knew from other Boov. Though, there were one thing he knew for sure, being able to figure it out himself.

«Close the eyes.» Oh said. Tip looked uncertain. «I am not going to do any of things to you. Just- close the eyes.»

She did, and he took a deep breath. This was almost as meditating, he decided, and that made it a little bit better. «Focus. Think. Concentrate. What does you feel?» he asked. He knew it, of course, but if he told her, she'd never understand. She had to feel it herself before she could even believe it.

She frowned in concentration, trying to do as Oh told her to. Then she gasped, and Oh smirked. «I- empty. H-hollow.» she whispered, and now she was confused. «It- it feels like I'm just- gone. And my thoughts are scattered, I don't know _what's_ wrong, and my feelings are-! Oh, what's wrong with me!?»

Oh stopped her abruptly by placing a hand on her knee. He knew what was going on, and if Tip didn't stop _now_ she'd have a panick attack. He'd done it a few times the last week, trying to find out if he could feel that he missed something.

The feeling she described was very much like the one he'd had, and he knew that the longer she kept it going, the worse it would get. Oh'd learned when to stop; Tip hadn't.

«Sealing the bond would stop it. _Fix_ it.» Oh told her, and Tip's eyes snapped open.

«Fix it!» she croaked, and Oh froze for a short moment. Did she- had he gone too far? Had she been gone too long? Tip coughed lightly. «Wh-what else?» she asked, suddenly curious again, and Oh breathed relieved a hasty gasp.

«We may- build a connection? With our heads-?» he said, wondering a little about it. In the few documents he'd found about sealing he bond, it was just saying they would have a _connection_ , but it didn't explain much.

Tip's eyes widened. «Like- you could read my thoughts?»

«No!» Oh shrieked, and clamped his mouth shut, slapping a hand over it and staring at Tip for a moment. Then he closed his eyes again, sighed, and took his hand away. «And- if it dids, you coulds to read my too. But _no,_ that is untrue. I- it is like- I do not _know_!» he cried, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Tip was staring at him, and he carefully blocked away her feelings. «This is not normality. This is not- simplicity. There is few information about this, and- it is not _much._ I do not know!»

Tip carfully dropped her hands in her lap, and looked down at them. Oh studied her carefully. He'd flashed bright red there, for a second, biting around just air and going back to how it was earlier, and in a short moment he could remember fires and voices and animal hunting, _singing_ , and he could feel leather against his skin.

He shook his head. It wasn't often it happened to him, but sometimes, when he was acting _wild_ or- or bar _baric_ or something, he'd get short glances of what the Boov once _was._ He shot a thought at the Ithemba he still carried around.

Tip looked up. Shrugged. «It's worth a shot.» she smiled, and Oh had to think a little bit to remember what they were talking about. _Ah._

«There will be no returning» he warned her.

She shrugged again, a maniac and rebelling grin playing at her mouth, tugging at the corners of her lips. «I don't care. I'd love to try.»

And so Oh smiled brightly. They were trying.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«Okay, so, right here, right now?» Tip asked just a few moments later. Oh noedded mutely, as he shuffled around a little bit, pushing things aside so they'd have a circle of cleanliness around them. «Will it hurt? Is it easy? How long time will it take?»

Oh turned around, shot Tip a dirty look and checked his pocket to see if he had anything dangerous in it. Nope.

Okay. They were about to begin. «Tip.» he said. «Gratuity Tucci.»

The brown skinned, green eyed humansgirl who were every kind of alien to him, looked at him with trusting eyes. «Does you trust me?» he blurted out.

She didn't hesitate. «Yes. Yes, I do.» she said.

Oh breathed in, and then out. It wasn't a gasp, or a sigh, but it was closeness to both. Good. «Then. Close the eyes again.»

Tip considered him, and he knew what she saw. What she was. He was as alien to her as she was to him, but yet, look at them. Sitting under a blanket. Loving each other and trusting each other. If any other Boov would be sitting there instead of Oh, that Boov wouldn't be looking at his counterpart, wouldn't be looking at his partner in crime and would _definatley_ not be looking at their soulmate.

If any human were there instead of Tip, she, or he, would be looking at an disgusting alien in weird clothing, with a steady growing pink colour tainting their skin.

But they saw each other, not an alien. They saw their soulmate, their perfect fit, their second soul, and they couldn't do anything else then love the other.

They saw past everything that separeted them from each other –skin colour, size, height, _species_ \- and found a life-long friend, lover and so _absolutley_ just another being.

In the other's eyes, they saw _love._ They saw _trust._ They saw _hope_ , they saw past and present and future, and neither of them wanted to loose it.

Tip's eyes fluttered close.

She recognized the feeling now, and she was surprised at how deep it ran; but she was even more surprised when she realised she _felt_ it, exactly how deep it ran.

Oh took a deep breath. He'd never done this before. How was he going to do it? Very few Boov did it, in these times, but some young rebellions sometimes wanted to know how it was, and so they did it, but it wasn't often.

But, the old ritual had its rules, and if Oh didn't follow them… bad stuff could happen.

He leaned in slowly, trying not to startle the girl, and pressed his lips gently against her's.

There were a short moment were Oh didn't get a reaction, a short, heartbreaking moment where he was _sure_ that, _of course she doesn't want this, she doesn't want this, she doesn't wish for this, she doesn't_ need _this, doesn't_ want _you-_

And then Tip let out a short gasp, and Oh realised he'd messed with time again when she, feeling the pressure against her lips, pressed _back._

It was- surprisingly nice, actually, to feel her lips against his own. It felt like coming home, it felt like he belonged there, as if those lips were made for him. And, in the back of his mind, he could feel her precense for the third time, pressing against him.

He knew she didn't notice him, but he noticed _her._ He didn't reach out, didn't try to contact her, but he bathed and embraced the feeling of Tip just _being_ there.

When he broke it off, they were both panting slightly, and if they'd been done with the ritual, Oh'd just disappeared into a blissfull daze. But it wasn't over yet, and this was the part he both were excited and scared of.

He finally managed to croak out the words he'd wanted to say for more then just a week- and actually mean them.

«I love you.» he whispered, and looked into Tip's eyes, begging that she understood. She couldn't say anything else, not now, she had to-

He knew the exact moment she _did_ understand it. Her eyes widened briefly, her mouth opened slightly and Oh gave the smallest of nods to encourage her. She swallowed, and then, laying every ounce of feeling she could poure into it, she told him back-

«I love you, too.»

And then a lot of stuff happened at once. Oh had to slow down time and really focus to get it, but he _did_ end up with a basic understanding.

First of, a pair of white, glowing chains snapped shut around his and Tip's wrists, linking them together.

Secondly, Tip whimpered slightly when the pink-ish light turned off, and the only source of light was the white chains.

Thirdly, Tip took both of his hands in hers, so the chains would hang in between them and not being stretched over a distance.

Forthly, he squeesed her hands when she whimpered, because all of this happened at the same time.

«Oh?» Tip whispered, the white light playing over her face, creating shadows in the hills and dales, marking a landscape and playing her life-story in her eyes. Oh couldn't do more then whisper a slight 'sh', because he was begining to feel- different. Just- different. He couldn't explain it, it felt like his thoughts just kind of-

left him?

A blue, glowing orb slid out of his chest, at the size of a ping-pong ball. Tip gasped slightly, and then another orb slid out of _her_ chest, slightly larger, at the size of a tennis-ball, and it was a deep yellow, almost orange.

Oh was breathless. Awed. He'd heard about this, slightly, at least- «Are those…» Tip whispered, and her voice sounded flat. When Oh glanced up at her, her eyes looked dead. Like there were no emotion in them, none of that usual playful-ness.

«Our souls, yes.» Oh finished, and _his_ voice sounded blank, too, even if he could hear the awe dripping of them like chocolatte.

And then the orbs began moving towards each other, at a slow, steady pace. Tip eyed them carefully, while the only thing Oh did, was looking at _her._ And then, Oh knew she'd realised what it was doing.

Their souls would melt together, and then part.

He knew it, though _how_ was a different answer.

The two orbs met in the middle, and Oh could feel the warmth radiating from them, studying each other and discovering their deepest secrets.

And then they hit each other, and, without hesitating, melted into each other, blending, and Oh could feel a slight tug at his stomach. Deep, deep down in his throat, a low growling sound began to bloom.

«Oh!» Tip whimpered at him, and he tried to stop the sound. It didn't stop. Rather, it began with Tip, too, and she blinked rappidely.

Oh shrugged lightly, just as the colour of the orbs changed from blue and yellow to a dark green, forest green, moss green, _beautiful_ green.

Oh smiled lightly as the orb split into two parts, and looked up, only to find Tip staring at him. She looked desperate, and scared, and Oh felt slightly guilty for putting her in this situation; she was scared, and he _knew_ it.

And then the orbs hit home, drifted into his and Tip's chest again, and his ability to think rushed back into him. He gasped, just as the same time as Tip did, and the chains disappeared, faded away.

Tip fell against him, and he cought her on instinct. He could feel her, now, at the back at his mind, pushing him, believing in him and _knowing_ him.

He didn't feel much different, but different, he felt.

«Oh?» Tip whispered from where her face was burried in his chest. He nodded gently, knowing she could feel him but not see him.

She looked up, _reached_ up, and when Oh met her gaze his heart almost _stopped._ Her eyes were a shade deeper, and they were blinking, shimmering and sparkling, and she was actually _happy_.

He couldn't resist- he had to kiss her, and so he did, pushing his lips gently against her's, and her precense in his mind doubled. **Wow,** she thought, and kissed him back.

It was a slow, gentle yet meaningful kiss, and Oh _had_ to answer her. _Yeah, I know._

Tip froze slightly, pulled away and looked into his eyes. She was searching after something, though he did not know what. «Was that you?» she whispered, and her eyes lit up when he nodded slowly, a smile spreading his lips.

She kissed him, and before he could really answer, she was talking to him again, in her mind. **You can hear me?**

 _Load and clear._

Tip pulled away again, smiling widely, before she slowly sat up on her knees, her whole body basically _sparkling_. «That's _so_ cool!» she said, and laughed.

Oh smiled at her, dragging himself up, and shooting a short glance at his hands, he saw they were burning a deep, hot pink.

It'd worked, and he didn't realise it before now. The smile he already was smiling grew slightly, and he had to take deep breaths to not go JoX again.

It worked! They'd sealed the bond, he knew it, he could feel her-

the path they'd chosen couldn't be anything but hard, but they would get through it, they would get through it and onto the other side.

Oh knew they would.

 **‑** **End Chapter One-**


	2. Lucy Tucci, Mymom

**A/N: Have I seriously forgotten to tell you that I have no Beta and that I'm sorry for any mistakes? *sigh* I am a terrible author. Thank you for the nice reviews! *sends love to all***

 **So, this chapter is from Lucy's point of view. And she's a bloody shipper. Live with it.**

 **I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'll try, at least.**

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light – Chapter Two, Lucy Tucci, Mymom  
Word Count: 3396**

Lucy Tucci, Gratuity Tip Tucci's mother (also known as Mymom, by a certain alien), was standing in a corner and sipping coke from a wine-glass.

There was a party going on, with Boov and human alike invited. It had been really fun! And when all the Boov started _dancing_ , something straight out of a movie, the party had kicked up to reach new heights, though it took someone two hours to _finally_ pick up their cellphone and get started some _slow_ music.

So now, Lucy was the only one who wasn't dancing. It'd taken time, of course it had, but enventually, people started pairing up. Both human and Boov. It didn't seem like the Boov actually _wanted_ to, but they still did it when Oh silently pushed two of them onto the dance floor.

(Lucy personally found that hilarious)

Some human pairs were also dancing, and the difference between the two species was shocking. Where the Boov prefered to spin their partner across the room in wide circles, dancing in circles and spinning in circles, the humans almosts stood perfectly still, only moving slightly.

Lucy let her gaze slide over the crowd, not really looking, until her eyes landed on her own daughter.

In a short moment, she was shocked out of her good skin.

But then she got her shit together, because of course, if it would happen, it would happen now and it would be Tip doing it.

Of course.

In the middle of the 'dance floor' there was a circle left without people, and the Boov in the room kept pushing glances in that direction, looking both smug and knowing.

A human and a Boov were dancing together, in something that seemed like part Boov dance and part human- spinning in small circles around their axes like a human, and the two of them moving in a wide circle like a Boov.

Tip (because she was the human) was resting her hands on Oh's shoulders (because he was the Boov), and he was resting _his_ hands on her waist. They were both looking into each other's eyes.

The weird part wasn't that they were dancing together; it was the fact that they seemed to be moving without thinking about it, one of them eventually spinning the other to the other side of their small circle and then quickly catching them again-

they weren't speaking to each other, but yet they moved in unison like they knew exactly how to do it, and they were _extremely_ coordinated. They weren't speaking, but yet they seemed to be communicating, as one of them sometimes would raise an eyebrow, raise both, frown, smile, smirk, grin, chuckle or the one time Tip burst out laughing and Oh had to hold her up with a smug expression.

It should've probably seemed weird that the two of them were dancing, or _how_ they were dancing, but it really didn't, and, well. With the gorgeous pink colour Oh wore, the dance was simply marvelous.

Lucy wasn't quite sure about it, but it seemed like all the Boov were sending the pair smug eyes, smug looks, and when she compared the human dancing or Boov dancing to the one her daughter was practicing, she noticed that the Boov didn't have the same _flow_ to their dance, they didn't seem to enjoy it as much as her daughter dancing with an alien.

Nor did the humans.

She decided, right there and then, that she was going to keep an eye out on the two of them.

She was _determined_ to find out _exactly_ what was going on.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

The first thing Lucy noticed, was actually happening just the next day. Tip's school hadn't started up yet, and would probably not do it for the next month or so, so she was at home, together with Oh, sitting at their dinner table and drawing.

At first, it seemed to be pretty innocent. Well, when Lucy took a deeper look into it, she frowned and focused more about what they were doing.

Both she and Oh was drawing at opposite sides of the table, looking at their own drawings. It seemed like they were talking about the Slushious and possible upgrades. It seemed pretty innocent, that, too.

Well.

That was before Lucy heard what they were saying. Tip was using words Lucy herself had never learned, so Oh had probably teached them to her. Fair enough. Well, sometimes, they finished each other's sentences, and a few times they spoke in unison.

And when Lucy leaned in to check on what they were drawing, she noticed something that was downright _scary._ Both her daughter and Oh had been drawing the exact same thing, at the exact same moment, the exact same places. Both of them'd taken notes while drawing, and the only difference Lucy could find was their handwritings.

Everything else was just the same.

«Yes, of course!» the pair said, and looked up at each other for the first time since they'd begun drawing, and erupted in laughter. However, when Oh noticed that Lucy was staring at them like they'd grown a second head, he touched Tip's hand, and the next moment the pair of them had grabbed their drawings and ran for it.

 _Huh_.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

The next great thing was actually just a few days later. After the drawing incident, Lucy'd heard the pair both finish each others _impossible_ sentences _and_ speak in unison.

Sentences you're not _supposed_ to say in unison, like «Pass the butter, please!». And then there was this once when they were eating breakfast, and Tip had her mouth full of food, grimacing slightly. Oh'd nearly laughed his Boov-end off, before he casually asked Lucy if she could pass him the salt.

She did, and the next thing _he_ did was pour salt over Tip's food. Tip shot him a greatful look and gave him a thombs up. And that was _weird,_ because not even _Lucy_ knew how Tip wanted to spice her food; merely because Tip'd never let Lucy _do it._

Anyways! Back to the event. Lucy'd gone into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, but she stopped abruptly when she saw Oh. He was leaned against the kitchen wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in a concentrating scowl. «No, not like that.» he said, and Lucy stopped still in her tracks again, just as she opened a cabinet.

But, as it turned out, he wasn't speaking to her. «Higher up, the chair needs to be tall!» he mumled, and Lucy, almost following an instinct, dropped everything in her hands and ran to Tip's room, poking her head in.

True enough, her daughter had the lights off, and she was wearing the same kind of frown as Oh. There were blankets all over the room, and it _seemed_ like she was building another fortress. She was holding a chair, lifting it slightly and pushing it inwards so it stood on another, more steady, one.

«Like that?» she asked, and the next moment Lucy was in the kitchen again, studying Oh.

He smiled lightly, and said «Yes! Yes, just like that.»

Lucy'd sunken down in a chair in the living room; the fact that her daughter and an alien was speaking to each other in different rooms was too much for her to consider.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Tip's heart key was missing- it was a necklace going back in generations, and Lucy'd gotten it from her mom when she was five, so Tip'd gotten it when she hit the same age.

Lucy'd preapered her for the 'speech' («This is the key to my heart; when you need me the most, _use it_ ») and everything!

The necklace was a simple, small silver key, made so one end formed a heart and the other was the actual key. It was made so it would never fit with any lock, but when it was needed the most- it worked. Lucy prefered not to think too much about how it did, though. She'd always get a headache.

When you married, you would give the key –in a thin, silver chain- to the one you married. Alas, when you were sure who you would live the rest of your life with.

Or, if you got children before marriage, you gave it to them when they turned five. Or, of course, if you had children _after_ marriage.

So, if Tip missed it- it could mean three things. One, she'd gotten children five years ago and raised them in silende. Alas, hilarious and very not likely to happen. Two, she'd secretly gone into marriage, also unlikely. Three, she'd lost it. Or, as a fourth arrangement; she'd found her guy, her prince charming, and some weird reason made it sure that they could never part.

Personally, Lucy hoped it was the fourth, but thought it was the third. She wouldn't speak to Tip about it, of course not, but she actually _hoped_ it would be Oh.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

When Lucy a few days later cought a glance of silver around Oh's neck, and then, later, found him fiddling with a small key, burning a bright pink (he'd stuffed it into his pocket as soon as he saw her of course), she knew there was a god.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

It was a nice day, and Lucy had sendt Tip to the shop only a few blocks away to buy some milk and bread. Currently, both Lucy and Oh were sitting in the living room, Oh curled up in a chair and Lucy sitting in the couch drinking coffee.

They were, for the most part, sitting in silence. Or more correctly, they weren't speaking to each _other._ Oh was sitting, curled up in the chair with his six legs drawn up to his chest, his arms around them and his face facing downwards, and muttering under his breath.

Lucy didn't manage to pick up anything, but he left in pauses, and once or twice he chuckled or burst out laughing. It was kinda funny to watch, how his face and body language changed so quickly.

It was because she was studying him she discovered the change. His whole body very suddenly froze, he himself froze, and in the next moment he was standing on the floor, almost jumping up and down on the spot, glowing bright yellow.

«Shit.» he muttered, and Lucy rose from the couch, because Oh _never_ swore. Not ever, not for _any reason._ At _all._

And then he was running, and he was running quickly. Lucy barely managed to throw a jacket very quickly on, jumping into her shoes before she rushed after him. «Oh! What's going on?» she cried as she ran down the stairs leading to ground level.

When she sprung out of the building, Oh was running down the nearby streat, and running _fast._ «Oh!» she cried after him as he ran even faster, still glowing yellow, with orange stripes bouncing over his skin.

«Tip!» he called back, never slowing the least, and Lucy had a hard time keeping up with him. She wasn't going to question how he knew it was something about Tip, figuring she didn't _want_ to know. Not yet, at least.

Eventually, the alien slowed down to an abrupt halt, panting only slightly, his wide, blue eyes searching madly around him. Lucy noticed, first now, that they were standing in front of the shop she'd asked Tip to go to.

«Where are you!?» Oh cried to no one in particular, but apparently, he got an answer. He ran, yet again, and ended up behind the shop, between two containers full of rubbish.

And yes, there she was. Tip.

And she looked horrible.

She was laying on the ground, gasping and panting, with tears running down her cheeks. She was bleeding from her head, and she had one arm cradled close to her chest, her legs drawn up close to herself. Lucy's beautiful daughter was leaning slightly against the red brickwall behind her, but that was everything she had to steady herself with.

Oh gasped, turned white a brief moment and then deep blue before he ended up on the ground next to Tip, his nose uncurled and hanging limp. «I am so sorry!» he whispered, looking desperate. He didn't seem to know what to do, refusing to touch her but at the same time he looked like he was being dragged towards her.

Tip's right leg seemed to be out of proposition, but her tears had stopped flowing down her cheeks now. Lucy, being frozen until now, dragged her phone out of her pocket and quickly called after help.

Shortly after, she got the message that the ambulance was on its way, and she turned around to look at the pair behind her.

Tip was sniffing slightly, beaming up at Oh even in her pain. Lucy frowned. «It's not your fault.» Tip whispered.

Oh panted again, trying to even his breath but failing. «I- Tip, what shall I do?» he asked, confused and in pain.

«It's better now, that you're here.» Tip insisted, as she slowly removed her hand from her chest. It seemed broken, but they couldn't know for sure.

Oh's face changed slightly, and orange and yellow stripes began pulsing over his skin, colouring his worry. «Tip, please, I-.»

Tip laughed, a low, breathy laugh, but Oh seemed to soften up. «Hug me, you idiot.»

And Oh- Oh gasped, in relief, and threw himself into her arms, holding her tight. Lucy noticed Tip was holding him at least as tight, and with only one hand- the other one was probably hurting too much to be in use.

The Boov was _shaking,_ and he was still panting, gasping after breath, and Tip sobbed lightly into his shoulder, the pair of them screwing their eyes shut.

Lucy could only stare at them, all the while until the ambulance finally arrived.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«What's wrong with her?»

«She's hurt pretty badly. It seems there were some kind of- attackers? Miss Tucci didn't see who it was, but she's fairly sure there was three males. Three human males.»

«Yes, but what's _wrong_ with her?»

«She has a mild concussion. Her right hand is broken, and her right leg is also broken. They're both pretty clean and easy to fix up, but she has to be here in maybe two weeks.»

«Okay… okay, but- why am I not allowed to come in to her? I'm her mother!»

«Miss Tucci is sleeping, Mrs Tucci. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your precence would disturb her.»

«But- but the Boov, Oh, he's in there- is he allowed and I'm not?»

«Mr. Oh is a- different case, Mrs Tucci. We're not sure why, but when he's in the room, or even better, in physical contact with your daughter, it seems she's sleeping better. H- _healing._ Better. And if we remove him from her- from her room, for that matter, they both- erupt in pain.»

«Erupt in pain-? But-.»

«We don't know why, but both of their heart rythms pick up, they find it harder to breath and while Mr. Oh gets a bad case of stomachache, Miss Tucci gets a throbbing headache and her heart threatens to _stop._ Mr. Oh doesn't want to explain, but if we are to trust his word- they could both die, being separated.»

«O-okay. Fine. I'll just… drink some coffee, then? How long will she sleep? Can I- can I talk to Oh?»

«I'm sorry, but as I said, your precence- or anyone else's, for that matter- would disturb her sleep. And Mr. Oh's. Feel free to drink all the coffee you want, Mrs Tucci. How long she sleeps, we're not sure of.»

«Oh's asleep too?»

«Yes.»

«Oh. I'll just- coffee. Coffee. Okay, thanks, I- could someone contact me when Tip wakes up?»

«Of course, Mrs Tucci.»

«Thank you.»

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

One week and five days later, Tip came home again. School was starting up in just a few days, but since Tip was right-handed and in a wheelchair, none of the Tucci's considered to send her to school just yet.

For Lucy, it seemed like Tip and Oh spendt more and more time together- one time, she found them in a part cute, part awkward position: Oh was sitting on Tip's lap, in the wheelchair, relaxing his head on her shoulder, glowing a bright pink.

The pair didn't know she was watching, of course, but Lucy found it adorable and ran to fetch her camera, snatching a picture from the crack of a door. Tip was resting her own head on top of Oh's, her eyes closed and her good arm wrapped around his shoulders.

They weren't speaking together, but they rarely did, nowadays. Lucy was working on a theory that they maybe were more then just friends- scratch that, they definitaley were more then friends- more then- a couple, or whatever they were.

Soul-bonded?

Mind-bonded?

She wasn't sure, but she would eventually figure it out.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Lucy was a big fan of Tip's room now. Tip had, with the help of Oh, turned her whole room into a blanket fortress with three separate parts. When you came into her room, you entered a darkened world, existing with deep red, deep pink and deep purple as the colours. The lamps giving the light were Boov lamps, impossible to warm up.

Tip's former bed had been removed, and now they used her bed frame as a table in the first part you came into. It was the largest one, with the bed frame as a table, a glowing orb hanging in the roof glowing red and a chair in one corner. On the walls (also blankets) there were placed several hand drawn pictues, included the couple's plans for the Slushious.

If you moved further in, you came into the next two parts. These were a little bit smaller, not much, but a little. The first one you came to face, was the place Tip actually _slept._ With the help of Boov technology, they'd managed to make a blanket hover in place about a meter above ground level.

In one corner, Tip'd thrown in a collections of sacco-sacks, all in different shades of blue. On top of the sacco-sacks, she'd placed down her covers and a few pillows. In another corner, there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with history and fantasy books. Above all this, a forest green orb was hovering and casting light around the whole 'room'.

To the right in Tip's 'sleeping chambers', you could follow a flight of stairs onto the next level and last room. It was buildt so Tip, from her sleeping place, could look up at it, and if you were to stand up there, you could as easily look down at her.

That was where Oh was sleeping; neither of the youngest allowed Lucy to even _consider_ checking how it was up there.

Lucy suspected that Oh didn't sleep there at all; but she didn't voice her concerns. If it actually was like she thought, that was no problem.

She'd seen the two of them together; if they shared a bed (as long as they _only_ shared a bed and didn't do anything else, thank you very much.) and the result was this _closeness_ between them, they could share all the beds in the world!

As long as her little Tippy was happy, Lucy would also be.

Who cares if her daughter was dating an alien?

As long as Tip was happy with it, Lucy was perfectly fine with the relationship.

 **-End Chapter Two-**


	3. Beneath the Stars - CH3

**A/N: Bo! HA! GOTCHA!**

 **...okay. Just... just keep reading, okay?**

 **Yeah. Good... boy. Girl. Whatever.**

 **Here you go, christianqeenofegypt!**

 **MOVING ON!**

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light, Chapter Three, Beneath the Stars**

 **Word Count: 3046**

«So, Oh? Which one?» Tip asked, smiling softly at the alien. He frowned, pressing his face even closer to the glass, making his soft flesh flatten. His soulmate was still sitting in a wheelchair, so it was quite a problem to move her around, but they managed.

«Oh?» Tip repeated.

Behind the glass, it was a room full of small kittens. They were in all colours and shapes, sizes and genders. Oh frowned again; it was so hard to choose! Each of the animals had their own personality; each of them had their own life- he couldn't possibly choose himself! How did _Tip_ do this? Then he got an idea. «Is it possibility to go inside?» he asked.

The owner of the pet shop nodded and left to get the key to the door. «What are you doing, Oh?» Tip asked him, shooting him a confused and curious look. Oh turned around and smiled at her, feeling the well-known warmth blossom in his chest.

«I am to letting the cat choose me.» he told her, and she smiled fondly at him. He smiled back.

«Why?» she asked suddenly. Oh frowned. It would be too hard to tell her in words- so, naturally, he walked over and placed his forehead on her arm. Since Tip always wore singlets these days, seeing as it was the easiest to put on, her arms were bare.

Boom. Skin to skin contact.

Tip chuckled. **Okay, so why do you want the cat to choose you?** she asked again.

 _What if the cat I want doesn't want me? What if it doesn't want to live with a Boov, but a human? Maybe it wants to live with a female Boov, or just another male Boov. I don't wish to make it do something it doesn't want to,_ he explained as he closed his eyes, concentrating on their connection.

 **Oh, JLo** , Tip sighed happily. Oh froze for a moment. Why did she use his captain name? But then he realized it and felt utterly stupid. To say, or even think, 'oh, Oh,' just sounds ridiculous.

Tip gently placed her own head on top of his, and whispered –carefully, so her Mymom wouldn't hear her- «I love you, you know that?»

Immediately, Oh turned pink. He did that so very often now these last days, almost by just looking at her. He whispered back, still with his eyes closed, «Do I? Yes, yes I do. I loves you, too, Tip.»

If Tip'd been a Boov, she would've turned pink there and then. Oh smiled brightly. It still amazed him that he made her feel like that, even after they'd been together for almost five weeks. He looked up, and shot a look through the shop- Lucy was looking very pointedly away from them, staring at a poster, and the manager still wasn't back. Besides that, they were alone. He smirked at Tip, who smirked back.

It would've been just a quick peck on the lips, but Tip, obviously, had other plans, and in a few seconds Oh found himself in an oh, so familiar position.

On Tip's lap.

The pair chuckled lightly, breathily, as they broke the kiss and Oh leant his head on Tip's shoulder. She sneaked her arm around his waist, and then they just sat like that, in silence, for a while. Oh exhaled slowly, and embraced the feeling. He'd promised himself he'd never take Tip for granted, because he knew she wasn't. This was something they often did; just. Sit there. Relax, or sometimes talk. The art of a relationship isn't being able to fill the silence with words any time possible- the art of a relationship is to be able to have the silence. And be _comfortable._

There were times where Oh had to stop, a little bit, and try to explain how much he _loved_ Tip. It seemed impossible, they'd only known each other in about six weeks- but he'd fallen for her, and he'd fallen _hard._ Yet, it seemed impossible for him to love her so much, even though he'd fallen hard. Anyways. Every time he stopped and tried to explain it, he noticed his loss of words. So, naturally, he had to use actions instead. So he did, and he used every opportunity to do it.

Tip stirred lightly, noticing his change of time. **Oh** , she accused, and Oh opened his eyes to shoot her a sheepish grin. _Sorry_.

Tip smiled and rolled her eyes before she again closed them. **It's okay.** They'd gotten the hang of their connection pretty quickly; if they were in physical contact, they could speak to each other in their heads. If they weren't, they could speak aloud and push the words through the connection so the other could hear (it would be just as if the speaker stood next to the listener). Tip had, now, an ability to feel what other beings were feeling (like Oh could, just to a much smaller degree), and if Oh wanted to, he could strengthen that ability if he focused. If Oh wanted a minute to feel like an hour, he could make Tip feel it as well, and if one of them relaxed and focused at the same time, they could see through the other's eyes.

Hooray for soul-bonds! Oh, how I love this. *gleeful fangirl shriek*

The soulmate's peaceful moment was disturbed when the door the manager had disappeared in earlier burst open, and the woman literally fell through it. While Lucy hurried over to her to help her up, Oh scrambled out of Tip's lap and fell face first onto the floor. «Ow pain» he mumbled quietly.

The manager panted heavily and had to lean against the wall, clutching something to her chest. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, but before anyone could ask her, she kicked the door closed with a loud bang. «I got the keys!» she cried and held up a single key, like it was some war trophy.

Tip and Oh shared a look, before they shrugged.

Not long after, Oh found himself on the other side of the glass, standing amidst all the cats. He grinned widely, walking slowly and carefully into the middle of the room, where he sat down.

The cats didn't care at all; the only notice they took of him was that they recognized him as an object, moving around him, running in packs, alone, sitting, sleeping, playing, plain walking-

They did everything you can imagine.

Oh just- sat there, for a while, looking at the cats. It was then he noticed a tiny, little ball of fur- it was moving towards him, dancing through the masses, keeping its eyes down all the time. Oh studied it as it came closer. It had long, white, fluffy fur all over its body.

When it finally reached Oh, it looked up and met his eyes- Oh drew a shaky breath and swallowed. The white cat had one green eye and one sparkling blue, and Oh couldn't for it; he had to compare the green colour to Tip's- and found them to look eerily the same. Without further ado, it jumped onto his head, lay down and began purring.

Oh gasped slightly when he felt another presence nudge his own- it was far away, almost only an echo, but it was there. It was the cat. Surprised, he reached after it. The white ball of fur stirred on top of his head, and the presence tried to reach after him too. Sadly, they were too far away from each other to actually _meet,_ but it was there, and it warmed Oh's heart.

A wide grin threatened to split his face as he rolled his eyes upwards, trying to get a glimpse of the female cat. «Tippy!» he exclaimed, and pushed it through his and Tip's connection. Outside, Tip burst out laughing, achieving odd looks from both Lucy and the manager.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«So.» Oh begun, petting Tippy as she crawled onto his lap and begun purring. Tip looked up from her book to shoot him a glance and raised an eyebrow. «I has been forgotten to ask you,» he told her and looked up, meeting her green eyes with his own blue.

«Shoot.»

He fiddled a little with Tippy's fur before he sighed. «Can humanspersons… to expload heads?» he asked. He'd been wondering about that; his whole journey he'd thought so. Tip burst out laughing.

Okay, so that was a _no_ then. Oh scowled at her as she had to rise her injured arm in fear of it being harmed more. «Tip.» he warned, but it only seemed to amuse her more.

It took almost forever, but finally, Tip sucked down a deep breath. «Ah- I'm sorry, Oh, but-.»

And then she burst out laughing again. Oh groaned and glared at her, but his skin colour gave him away; he wasn't angry.

Finally he gave up the fight with his own body, a corner of his mouth peaked upwards and in the next moment he was laughing too.

And that was all it took for the pair to be laughing for a pretty long while afterwards. When Oh was about to calm down, Tip's Mymom decided to peak her head into the room with a baffled expression, causing Oh to burst out laughing again. But! When Lucy only smiled, shook her head and _closed the door again_ , Oh ended up on the floor, wheezing after air while he was laughing.

Yeah, Tip and Oh had funny times together.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

The couple had decided that they wouldn't exactly _hide_ their relationship, but they wouldn't throw a speech or anything. Though, they would be more careful around humanspersons than Boov, of a simple reason. The Boov would… if not understand, then accept, their relationship because they'd learned about soulmates from a very young age- in fact, just right after they were born. If a Boov saw them together, they'd accept it as what it was- love. However, if a _human_ saw them together, things would go straight to hell, and the humans would say that the whole soulmate idea was just a bad excuse for doing a disgusting thing.

So, obviously, they were very careful about going public.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Eventually, Tip's arm and leg healed, she got out of the wheelchair and begun walking again. It was a little hard in the beginning, but she managed, much to the joy of Lucy and Oh. Tip enjoyed being able to finally hug the Boov with both arms _and_ the ability to actually walk around where and when she wanted to.

To the amusement of Lucy, it was just a few days before a new vacation broke out, so no one expected Tip to go to school in these few days. Hooray for holidays!

Oh'd been in pain the whole time, being forced to see his soulmate in a wheelchair every day, but when she finally got out, Lucy had to carefully remove him from Tip's legs. Later, he was greatly ashamed by this, but Tip laughed so much she was crying.

Tippy was suddenly scared of Tip, seeing as the female cat had never seen the human move around without her wheelchair- it must've been a shock, but, eventually, the cat got used to her.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«Tip!» Oh wheezed and nudged his soulamate gently in her shoulder. The brown-haired girl didn't even stir in her sleep, and Oh sighed.

Sometimes, she could be so adorable- scrap that. She _was_ adorable. At all times.

Slowly, he reached up and gently caressed her cheek with his hand, murmuring _Tip_ at their contact. Her mental state stirred, tearing her out of her dream. She wasn't awake, but she could still talk to him.

 **Oh?** she whispered. Mentally, she groaned and stretched.

Oh smiled, his expression going all soft. _I've got something I want to show you_ he told her, and that brought her into a fully awake state. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she beamed up at him.

«Good mornin'.» she whispered.

Oh chuckled lightly. «It is about the middle night, but… good morning.»

Slowly, Tip sat up on her knees and rubbed at her eyes. «Now, what is it that you want to show me?»

A short while after, Tip had slid into a jacket (she was wearing a night gown, of course) and a pair of soft shoes to go with it, while Oh'd blindfolded her with a piece of fleece cloth. He led her into the passenger seat in the Slushious, throwing her excited glances all the time. Jumping slightly in his seat, he sucked in a large breath and smiled widely.

«Off we goes.» he said, and then… they were off into the night.

It was a beautiful night, with few clouds on the sky and a bright half-moon towering over them, watching over them and the few stars visible. Oh had to focus on breathing every time he caught a glimpse of Tip next to him- in this lightning, she was truly beautiful, and no one could deny it. «What _is it_?» Tip asked, when he, _yet again,_ turned around to look at her and sucked down a large breath.

He blushed. Of course she'd notice it; she was Tip! «It-.» he stammered, and Tip chuckled slightly, reaching out her hand towards him blindly, searching after him. Oh removed a hand from the wheel, took hers and guided it gently to his head. When they made skin contact, Tip sighed blissfully. **Now, tell me.**

He took a deep breath. He _was_ going to say it out loud- it wasn't often he did, it was embarrassing and everything, but _now,_ in the night, beneath the shining moon, with only the two of them- he stopped the car and turned to look at her, taking her hand away from his head and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. «You are beautiful, Tip.» he managed to say, and Tip shook lightly in her seat.

It was kind of weird, actually- they'd both said it so many times, the last few weeks (I love you, you're beautiful, you're so cute, adorable-), but still… every time he said it to her, every time he muttered these words, she seemed to take it like it was the first time, like these words meant everything to her. As if- as if he was-

slowly, Tip took her other hand, and reached up to take off her soft blindfold. Her green, startling eyes (who'd changed into a slightly darker shade after they'd sealed the bond, matching their soul colour) blinked at him, full to the brim with tears.

«Oh.» she said, and her lips turned into a small smile. He knew she didn't mean his name. She sobbed lightly, and a few tears prickled down her cheeks. «You're looking at me like I'm a sunray.» she whispered.

Oh stopped. No, no he wasn't- that was wrong in so many ways. However, she was looking at him like he was the sky at night, like he was glowing with the dull light of many, many, many stars, like _he_ was something oh, so beautiful-

He closed the distance between them, placing a short, quick kiss at her lips. «No.» he said, and kissed a teardrop on her right cheek. «I am not.» Teardrop on the left cheek. «Sunrays burns, they hurts.» he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face with one hand, steadying himself with the other. He looked into her eyes for a long while, drowning himself in the depths of the green colour. She looked confused, but held his gaze.

He was still holding the torch, apparently, as she found herself speechless. «I look at you like you are the moon, lighting up the sky and to give hope.» he told her, and pressed his lips against her own again. She didn't have time to react or answer as he drew back as fast as he came. «I look at you like you are my everything. Like you are my world, my universe. I look at you like I love you.» Never letting go of her gaze, he slowly found her hand, and, again, brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. «My looks do not betray me; I love you, Tip.»

At this point, Tip burst into tears, using her other hand to cover her mouth.

Oh drew back, in a short moment desperate, wondering what he did wrong. He didn't have a long time to wonder about that, though, as Tip flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tighter than ever before.

 _'_ _You're alive!'_

 _'_ _Oh!'_

 _'…_ _scared me so_ bad _!'_

He pushed away the flashbacks and hugged her back, turning an even deeper shade of pink. «I love you, too!» Tip cried between her sobs, and Oh held her as if he'd never let go.

After a while her sobs faded, and Oh reached after her in his mind, gently touching her to see if she was awake. She wasn't, and it warmed his heart so _unbelievably much_ that she actually allowed herself to _fall asleep in his arms_ \- it was probably just him being 'such a Boov' again, but if it meant much to him that she put herself completely at his mercy, then it _meant much to him_. Deal with it.

Oh brought his soulmate home again, and, with a lot of fuss, managed to levitate her through a bedroom window and into her 'bed' again.

Obviously, they didn't go anywhere that night, and Oh had to tell his fellow Boov why. It was an embarrassing encounter, but when the Boov got the reason they never came, they all burst out laughing before congratulating him.

Meh. Whatever. They could do it another day, couldn't they?

…

Of course they could.

 **-End Chapter Three-**


	4. Through the Night - CH4

**A/N: PHEW! I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE! And BTW, I just got a new fan. Please, feel free to call yourself a Kitty. You know who you are... *wink wink***

 **WOHO! I. AM. HYPED.**

 **...and I don't even know why... XD**

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light, Chapter Four, Through the Night**

 **Word Count: 2627**

Since nobody seemed to _use_ the roof of the Tucci's apartment building, Tip and Oh'd decided to make it their little secret haven. They'd painted anything that could resemble walls in tree colours; yellow, blue and green. The couple had found blankets and umbrellas and made quite the place- they'd also found different kind of chairs and tables, placing them in random places across the roof.

And now, it was in the middle of the night, and the two creatures, both so alien to each other, had found a thick, black carpet they'd lay down on the cement in one of the few places without any umbrellas covering up the sky.

Above them, the stars were blinking furiously, and the moon was hovering in the middle of everything. It was a silent night, and Oh hadn't been able to sleep. The two of them had found their way up here, and they'd sat down on the carpet and begun talking to each other about everything between sky and earth- at some point they'd lay down, and Tip was now resting her head on Oh's chest as the pair of them watched the stars. His right hand was toying with her hair, and his left was holding hers.

He was, of course, glowing a slight pink.

«You know, sometimes I used to do this.» Tip told him.

«What, you have had feelings for the other aliens?» Oh asked amused, and Tip snorted.

«No, silly. I've watched the sky at night time- I always knew there had to be life up there. I refused to believe we were alone in the universe. It seemed impossible. I _knew_ there existed some other kind of life. Aliens. Though, I never even considered the possibility of talking to one, much less find myself in _this_ position- being their soulmate.» she explained in a hushed tone, and Oh closed his eyes for a moment, letting her voice guide him through the night.

He didn't say anything, and after a short amount of time, Tip spoke again. «Why was _this_ planet chosen?»

Oh actually had to think about that one. The Boov had been searching for planets for such a long time, it seemed smart at the time to take the first and best they could find.

In the end, he decided to shrug. «Captain Smek never told us. He only said, and I to quote, 'We have arrived at the best hiding place yet in the Milky Way. And the Gorg are lactose intolerant!'»

Tip snorted. «Of course he did. Well.» She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. «I'm glad it was this planet, though.»

Oh closed his eyes again and hummed his agreement. Then, after a couple of minutes, Tip asked «Why did you- why did you leave me, that day, Oh?»

Oh sighed at the thought. Being a Boov he had exceptional memory, so he could remember that day down to the smallest detail- it was truly a nightmare when he actually thought about it and brought the memories back. To be honest, he'd had more than one nightmare concerning that day.

He turned deep blue.

Tip noticed, of course, and shot up, eyes wide. «Oh god, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry, Oh, I didn't really think-!»

He held up a hand to make her stop talking, and then he sat up, too. True, bringing back the memories was not a smart move on Tip's behalf. However, even though it hurt beyond words, Oh had to tell her why he left. If not, he wasn't sure if he could take himself. She had to know.

«I will to tell you.» he told her, and took a deep breath. He readied himself, steeled himself against the storm, and then-

«Did you know about us?» Tip whispered, looking down at her lap.

Oh sighed. «No. No, I did not. Let me explain now- Boov has instinct. Our instinct is to running away. It is who we are. I did want to stay with you. I really did! But, being a Boov, I had no to choosing. Though, you, being my soulmates, it was _alsoes_ an instinct to staying with you. Staying at Earthland. Sadly, my Boov instincting was the stronger. If I could to choose then, I would have to staying with you.»

Through his short speech, Tip looked up and frowned, staring at the stars. «Huh.» she said when he was done, and then they lay down again, in the exact same position as earlier. «I'm glad you didn't, though.»

«What?» Oh asked, confused at her claim. Why-

«You know, the past changes us. If you hadn't left, you'd never become the Boov leader. You wouldn't have known about the Gorg. You wouldn't have saved me. I wouldn't have thought you died. There's so much that's different because you ran away. It turned us into who and what we are today.»

«Ah.» Oh said, and his muscles relaxed again. Once again, he began toying with his soulmate's hair. «When you puts it like that…»

Tip chuckled, and Oh smiled lightly, looking up at the stars. Each of them held some planets, each of them was an own sun, had some moons and some of them he'd probably been close to sometimes, too. He let his thoughts wander through the night, Tip's steady breath guiding them, her heartbeat on his fingertips leading him through the dark and into the light. Without her, he'd been oh, so different. He was braver, now. More caring. Daring. Loving, actually.

He loved her to bits, and he knew that she loved him, too.

They hadn't been in any fights since they got together- it was actually kind of shocking.

He wouldn't say they were perfect for each other- no one was. But they were goddamn close.

A thought, at the back of his mind, stirred him slightly, and he reached after it. When he heard what it had to say, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to panic as it led him away from the light and deeper into the dark.

«Tip?» he asked, and clenched his jaws together. Tip's eyelids fluttered open, and she mumbled a low «Mm?»

«Are… are you ashamed… by me?»

Tip jerked up into sitting as if she'd burned herself on his skin, and Oh sat up almost as quickly. She gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth as if she was a fish thrown into dry, foreign land.

She looked so lost, so confused and even a little bit hurt. He swallowed as he looked into her eyes, the green depths of her soul- and saw tears deep, deep down in them.

And then they hardened, she clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists. « **Never!** » she growled, and Oh had to take a relieved breath.

 _Thank god._

She crawled over to him, and, placing her palm firmly against his chest, pushed him down again so he would be lying flat on his back. She then managed to place her hands on the blanket, one hand at each side of his body, sneering ever so slightly.

Oh found he had problems really focusing. Though he wasn't scared of Tip, he knew she could hurt him, even though he was a Boov. She could hurt him badly. But he trusted her. He didn't _know_ that she wouldn't harm him- he trusted she wouldn't.

And this was a kind of- kind of dazing thought, being completely at mercy of someone so much stronger than him, someone who could harm him with merely a flick of her fingers or a few hurtful words- and being pretty sure that she wouldn't.

His lips parted slightly and his breath came a little heavier as he locked gazes with the human above him. «You, Oh, are a wonderful, charming, adorable, caring, loving, am _azing_ and strong being- I could never be ashamed of you.» It came mostly as a growl, this too, and even if her lips were curled in a sneer and her eyebrows knitted together, her eyes were giving her away, giving away the softness inside of her.

Oh was pretty sure his mind turned off at this point. Out of his mouth escaped a word that sounded so much like a promise, it sounded so much like he was giving himself away- and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. «Yours…»

Tip's whole being changed, in a way words are too weak to explain. Oh had to try catching his breath at this point, as he finally saw the true beauty behind his soulmate- in the light of the stars, she, once again, seemed to glow. Her green eyes seemed to be living their own life and her lips parted as she leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart. Her hair was sticking out in weird directions, making it look like it was floating around her head like some sort of demonic halo.

The next sound of of this beauty's mouth was so very much like a growl, a sneer and basically everything in between. It took his hands and chained his wrists to hers, pushing them firmly towards the light, and he gently obeyed, letting Tip lead him through dark, through evil and out on the other side of the shadows. « ** _Mine_** »

It came hoarse, wild and ancient- it _sounded_ ancient, and it held the echo of a thousand lives, a thousand experiences and feelings- it was _old,_ almost as old as time itself. In that exact moment, Oh found he begun believing in earlier lives and reincarnation.

And then their lips connected.

Under the stars.

Through the night.

Into the light.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

After that night on the roof, Tip begun acting strange. There would be times she seeked out to Oh, randomly hugging him, snuggling up to him, kissing his head or his lips, depending on who were nearby. Whenever she would hug him, she would hold him so hard he almost couldn't breathe, and every time he held back, slightly harder to show he was there.

Sometimes, at night, Oh would wake up by the sound of Tip walking up the stairs leading to his sleeping place (Because he _wasn't_ sleeping in the same bed as she was. He wasn't, even though he really wanted to. No, not to do nasty stuff, reader, you're gross). He would stay perfectly still and silent as she made her way over to him, where she slid silently into bed next to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight to her chest. Always silent. Always without explaining. And he would always, always turn around and nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck.

Because even if he didn't understand _why_ she was in pain or _why_ she was seeking out to him at night, or even why she needed physical contact- he would give it to her. If she needed it, he'd give it to her.

(She always hugged him even tighter. Always. And sometimes she even sobbed lightly, but they never spoke about it. Never.)

But he decided he had to figure out what was going on when one of the worst times happened. Kyle was visiting, and the four of them were sitting in the living room, Oh and Tip on opposite sides. Kyle and Lucy were speaking together, when Tip, without a word, got up and walked over to Oh. There, she gave him a peck on the lips and then she pressed her lips gently against his head, before she sat down next to him, brought her legs up into the chair and took him onto her lap, closing her arms around him and relaxing her head on his.

Lucy and Kyle very pointedly ignored them, but Oh was near panic. Tip was never like this anymore, not after they'd found Lucy. Or, she was, but never to this degree, not even when they were alone.

So, he did what he'd promised to her he wouldn't. He dove deep into Tip's feelings.

What he found surprised him. More than half of Tip's feelings were hard to decipher- anger, sorrow, loss, more sorrow, sadness, fear- so many he couldn't count them all. And then the rest of her feelings were merely pure love, to different degrees.

It shocked him greatly, and he had to fight himself when he wanted to ask her about it. He would not, not before she was ready. So, he decided he could be a little selfish.

The most likely theory he could come up with, was that something'd happened in Tip's past. Someone, most likely a boyfriend or something, had done something to her. Maybe left her in a stupid way. She was _angry,_ because this stranger had done something stupid or mean, _sorrow_ because she really cared about him and it still hurt that he'd left her, _loss_ because he'd left her, and _fear_. She was scared of losing _Oh_. She knew how loss tasted, and she obviously didn't want to go through that again-

And then, of course, the love was directed at him. He could feel it, in the way she was feeling it, the way she was holding it and thinking it, that this love- this love was the kind of love she felt when he said she was beautiful, or just when she mumbled 'I love you' at night- it was the kind of love that felt nearly perfect, and she wore it like a cologne. Whoever this other guy was, she didn't have feelings for him anymore.

The feelings caused Tip to seek out to him- the one the love was directed at, the one the fear of loss was directed at- Oh wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh softly or cry silently.

The only thing he did, though, was the only thing he _could_ do. He knew he shouldn't ask if she was okay, he obviously knew she wasn't- and he couldn't change the past. Alas, he did the only thing he _could_. He was there. He hugged her back; pressed his face into the crook of her neck and held her as if there was no tomorrow.

After about a week and a half, it finally ended and Tip went back to her usual fresh, bubbly self- it was a relief for Oh, though he kind of missed the random hugs and kisses. Tip noticed this (because of their bond, they could read the other's intentions, feelings or get a basic understanding of their thoughts, to a small degree), and the random hugs and kisses returned to his life. The nightly visits were fewer, but she still came a few times, mostly when she couldn't sleep or woke up from a bad dream.

One time she came sobbing to his bed, but he managed to get her laughing before she drifted off to sleep. He considered it a victory.

They never spoke about it, but because of this, both the fact that Oh was there when Tip needed him, and the fact that they had these random moments without really speaking about it but still understanding- they grew closer to each other.

Their love and feelings grew, though neither of them noticed. Lucy did, however, and so did Smek, Kyle and Toni, the three Boovs the Tucci's spoke and interacted the most with. They all noticed how the couple acted around each other, they all noticed how they grew even _more_ comfortable with each other- they all loved it.

To _bits._

 **-End Chapter Four-**

 **A/N: Tell me what you think? Please? Oh, and my new Kitty wanted to know -and I quote- Do what!?Do what!? So, I'll say it here. Oh was originally going to bring Tip along to a park in the last chapter, to introduce her to the Death Song sung by a choir of fifty Boovs. Obviously, he had other plans. Do you still want it? If so, I can try to fit it into the next Part of Trust Me. I'll TRY, you hear that!?**


	5. Telling Our Secrets - CH5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay!**

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light – Chapter Five, Telling Our Secrets**

 **Word Count: 2426**

«Oh my god, Oh! Look what I found!» Tip laughed, and Oh shot a glance in her direction. She was watching youtube, surfing through different kind of songs. He shrugged, got up and walked over to her.

«It's so perfect for us!» she said gleefully, and then she hit the 'play' button. It was a lyrics video, and it begun with a male voice singing.

 _Yeah, we're kinda different you and I.  
But I still turn pink every time you catch my eye, eye, eye._

 _Oh, I didn't think this through, going on an adventure  
with you._

 _Oh, what have you done, when she'll know disappear she'll be gone._

 _You know, I weren't created to love. (So uhm, this is kinda awkward, I know.)  
Though, I don't know the humanspersons etiquete! (But personally, this is kinda weird and hard to forget.)_

«Uhm.» Oh said, and Tip squealed.

 _Oh, do you know what you do to her?  
Oh, do you know what you make her feel?  
You make a humangirl feel special when you look at her like that.  
And Oh, if you're lucky now, she'll make you a deal.  
Her broken heart may even heal.  
So kiss, kiss, kiss, and make it seal._

«Uhm…» Oh said again, and Tip burst out laughing when a female voice sung

 _Oh, when I first met you, I though, you were. (Well- a Boov! Why do you think I fought?)_

«What!?» Oh cried, and hid his face in his hands. «That is my name!»

«Oh, they are using mine, too.» Tip reassured him happily.

«What!?» Oh cried again.

 _It turns out I was both right and wrong, when a day without you turned out to be long.  
I never thought I'd see myself in this position, (So Oh, I'm asking you for permission.) 'Cause I am a girl on a mission!_

Oh groaned when the choir started up again.

 _Tip, that's you, right? Are you aware that he murmurs your name at night?_

«WHAT!?» Oh cried _again_ , and Tip burst out laughing. His face felt hot, now; he was blushing.

 _Glowing a bright bright pink. So don't let your heart sink- he doesn't feel exactly like you think, think, think. So kiss, kiss, kiss, and embrace the link._

«I think it's a fan song or something!» Tip exclaimed, and Oh made a sobbing sound as the female and male sung together.

 _Feeling empty, hollow, when you are gone. How did my feeling grow this strong? (Are you feeling the same?) If so you have to take the lead, I just know how to follow. You're putting me into a chain- (And seriously, it's begining to feel straight out lame._

The female sung _Oh, why can't you see?_ and the male sung _Tip, why can't you see?_ And then they sung _This is begining to frustrate me_ together.

The male sung _I'm turning red- (I've got to do this.)_

Female sung _Oh, you led_

Both _me along the way we changed to be, along the way we changed to be, alone became together, you and I became the we. We changed along the way, we learned each other a lection._

Oh snorted.

 _Anger and shyness turned to affection… protection._

«Fair enough.»

 _We changed along the way. Along the way I realised- I love you, I love you, too._

And then the song ended, with Oh banging his head against the closest wall, and Tip laying on the floor, wheezing after air as tears of mirth ran down her cheeks.

«Seriously?» Oh muttered, and Tip wheezed furthermore. «Nope. Nopety nope, nope, nope. McGonagall is McGonagone.»

Tip, who was trying to get up from the floor, fell down again, laughing and hiccuping, tears flowing from her eyes from the effort. Oh stood there looking at her. «Are you okay?» he asked, amused, and Tip burt out laughing even more.

She wheesed. «Your- haaa- your-your face!» And then she was laughing again.

«Excusing me?» Oh exclaimed, and folded his arms over his chest.

It didn't take very long before Oh also begun laughing. And then they couldn't stop for a few hours, but meh- who cares?

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«Look, mom.» Tip begun, and looked down into her lap. «You see, I'm pretty sure you know that Oh and I- we are a couple.»

Oh nodded slowly.

«But what you don't know is that- we are actually soulmates.»

Oh nodded slowly again, and Tip shot him a dirty look. «You are really bad at this.»

«Aw, come on.» he said, and threw his hands up in the air. «I am trying.»

«Well, you're not trying hard enough, then.» Tip complained.

«How am I to be knowing what Mymom will say?»

Tip sighed deeply and buried her head in her hands. «I don't know. I don't know! I don't even know what to _say_.»

«Tip…» Oh soothed, and walked over to her. _I'm sure she'll take it just find_ he told her when he took her hand.

 **You really think so?**

 _Well, there's only one way to figure it out, right?_

Tip sighed. «Yeah, I guess so. But, in all seriousness. How the bloody hell did you manage to tell me this? I'm just going to tell my mom- _you_ were going to tell _me_ \- your _counterpart!_ »

Oh smirked at her. «Secret!» he sing-songed, and Tip groaned. In fact, he wasn't sure how he'd managed it. He didn't even prepare himself! It was a – spur of the moment thingy. Almost, at least.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«Mom. Oh and I are soulmates.»

Oh raised his eyebrows. «Soulmates?»

«Yes.» Tip said determined and nodded firmly.

Oh sat there in silence, not quite sure what to say. «Okay?» he ended up with, and Tip banged her head into the wall she was leaning against.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«So, you know, mom, that Oh and I are a couple.»

«Yes, Tip, I am awareness.»

«But here comes the bomb! We are soulmates!»

Oh frowned in consentration, trying to come up with something, and ended up with «How are you sure?»

Tip sighed deeply and muttered something that sounded very much like 'finally', before she threw herself into the explanation.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«Maybe not so much at one time?» Oh asked.

«What do you mean?» Tip replied.

«Does Mymom have to know everything?»

Tip froze with the bag of sugar in her hands, ending up with pouring almost everything into her teacup. Oh watched uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. You see, he recognised the face Tip was pulling. She was _thinking._ A hard job. «No… no, she doesn't. Oh my god, I'm so stupid!» she claimed, and facepalmed.

Oh just chuckled slightly.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«But what to say, then?» Tip wondered.

Oh leaned over and took her hand in his, before he told her what she _could_ say.

«Hm. Good idea. Think I'll use that. Well, mom'll at least be sure you can't cheat on me, right?»

Oh shrugged, but smiled and poured some oil into his teacup, and, taking a sip, sighed in delight. Tip studied him carefully. «Oh…» she sighed, and Oh looked up at her. «Just- just brush your teeth later, yeah?»

He grinned at her. «Well, Tip, you are to know, my mouth gets clean automatically.» he told her, and took a new sip from his cup.

Tip gave him a sceptical look.

He widened his eyes. «It is true! Chemicals!»

Tip's eyebrow did not sink. «Suuure.»

«Tip!»

«Is that why you never have the real morning breath?» Tip asked.

Oh nodded furiously, and Tip shrugged. «Whatever.»

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«So, mom. I think you're aware, but Oh and I are a couple. We've actually been a couple for- what, three months? Yeah, about three months. Sorry we didn't tell you- however, there's a _sliiiight_ problem.» Tip said, causing Oh to frown.

«Problem, Tip?»

«You see, it is physically impossible for a Boov to love.»

«But- how cans you to be a couple?»

«Some Boov has soulmates. Those who have one and can find them, eventually fall in love with them- and their counterpart fall back.»

They sat in silence for a while, until Tip smiled. «Yes! I think we've got it!» She gave him a high five, and Oh pointed out the fact that she was the one who got it- not him.

«Meh.» she said and waved a hand at it. «I dun' care. I know what to say. Finally!»

She gave him another high-five, and Oh rolled his eyes slightly at her. «Hey! I saw that!»

He grinned at her. «It was the purpose.»

«Sure.»

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Both of them were nervous. Oh had bright yellow stripes pulsing over his skin, and Tip's hands were trembling. Lucy was looking at them sucpiciously as they sat in silence on the couch.

 **Oh-** Tip whispered.

 _What?_

 **I've forgotten what to say!**

Oh sighed lightly. _Mom, I think you're aware but we are a couple? Or something?_

Tip closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed, before she straightened her back and looked at her Mymom. «Mom. I- I think you are aware, because really, we haven't been hiding our relationship very much at home- but Oh and I. We- we are a couple.»

The expression on Lucy's face was priceless. She looked like a kid that had just been told that it was christmas, easter and her birthday at the same day, and that a candy shop was at sale. It was almost hundred percent glee. «I- yes, yes I was aware- Oh, can I see the heart-key?»

Oh blushed slightly, and Tip shot him a confused look. **She's happy about it?**

 _I told you._

 **No you didn't.**

 _Yes I did._

 **When?**

 _Right now._

Tip sighed and rolled her eyes, while Oh found the key he'd gotten from her for so long ago. He showed it to Tip's Mymom, and she laughed in delight. But, before she could say anything more, Tip help up a hand. «However, mom, there's a slight problem.»

All colour drained from Lucy's face. «Are you pregnant?» she whispered.

There was shocked silence before Tip cried out «Merlin, **no**! Jeez, mom!»

Lucy took a deep breath. «Ha, thank god! Okay, go on.»

«You see- Boov cannot love. It's physically impossible for them.»

Lucy closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. «I'm a little bit confused here Tip. I think I may have gotten bad hearing- can you take that last part again?»

Tip sighed. «Boov. Cannot. Love. It is. Physically. Impossible. For them.» she said slowly, moving her lips way too much while saying it.

«What. No. Tip. Can you _please_ explain that part? I think I've missed something.»

Tip was about to open her mouth, but Oh stopped her. «However!» he begun, and Lucy (who was begining to hyperventilate) looked at him. «Some Boov haves a soulmates. Those who haves one and manage to finding them can fall in love with them. And their counterparts wills to fall back. Tip is my soulmates, and I am hers.»

Lucy shrieked, jumped up into the chair and cried «I knew it!» pumping her fist in the air. «Yes, yes, yes!»

Tip was staring in shock at her Mymom, and Oh was staring shocked at Tip. _Is this normal?_ he asked. Tip slowly shook her head, and a greatful smile spread across her lips. «I take it we have your ble-.»

« **YES!** » Lucy cried, looking at Tip and not letting her daughter finish her question. « **Yes!** »

She jumped down from the chair and ran over to Tip, where she fell down to her knees. «Go marry him _right now!_ »

«Mom! I'm fourteen! That was not what I meant!» Tip shrieked. It wasn't the fact that she didn't _want_ to marry Oh- but she was _way_ to young. Seriously.

«Soon to be fifteen!» Lucy winked, and Tip shook her head lightly.

«Not gonna happpen yet, Mom. Sorry.»

Oh was staring at the pair interacting, and coughed lightly. The two of them looked over at him. «Can we- to go?» he asked slowly, and Lucy nodded hastily.

Tip shot up from the couch and almost fell onto Oh.

«Oh! Wait, one thing.» Lucy said, and the soulmates turned around to look at her. «Is this a secret?»

Tip and Oh looked at each other, before Tip reached out and took his hand. They didn't really form any words, they only sendt feelings and intentions, and it was going far to quick for anyone to keep up with it. But in the end, Tip smiled and shook her head. «Nah, mom. I think it's time to get out of the closet. Just- don't use Facebook or anything. Please. I want to tell my classmates myself.»

Lucy nodded gleefully, and then she was gone.

Oh sighed, shook his head and rubbed at his face tiredly. Had they done the right thing?

Only time would tell.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

School was begining soon, again. The break was soon over. Oh knew that Tip definitley weren't excited, and he could remember what she'd said when they crossed the atlantics. 'Seven grade girls are _mean_!'. Tip had explained a little about it, and Oh had decided that even if he wasn't allowed to go to school with her (they'd checked), he would always be close to the school grounds. Always.

Because, if Tip needed him, he would be there. He had decided it all alone, and even if it maybe was a bad idea, Oh couldn't care less.

Maybe it was dumb or pathetic, but he would always be having the Ithemba with him, just in case it was needed. He didn't dare bring a _buble gun_ , but the Ithemba, he both could and would.

Tip knew he was going to be there, and she was greatful, but she didn't know that he brought a weapon.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

 **-End Chapter Five-**


	6. The Creepy Pair - CH6

**A/N: Phew! It's been so long (since last I've seen my son lost to this monsters)! Merlin, I'm so sorry for the long delay! I wish I could blame school, but... I can't. Shhh... so... yeah. But I thought 'I can't wait any longer, it's bloody Halloween, Jesus!'**

 **I'm sorry it's not Halloween themed, but that's because I wrote this, like, three months ago or something. I dunno.**

 **Anyway! I'd like to point out that the song in the last chapter is mine, I've made the text and everything, just so you know that. And the game in this chapter is also mine. The... Manor of Mirrors, I think I named it. Yeah. Probably.**

 **And then, in the end, a question which I highly advice you to answer. How much to you want part three of Trust Me to be up? On a scale from one to ten.**

 **Trust Me – Part Two**

 **Into the Light – Chapter Six, The Creepy Pair**

 **Word Count: 2340**

«Tip, are you _sure_ you want to doing this?»

«Yes, Oh, I _am_. But what about _you_? Are you scared?»

«No, of course not! But you were saying-.»

«Oh, do you remember what I said to my mom?»

«Yes, but-.»

«And I didn't lie. I don't want to hide!»

«But-.»

«Oh, what are we going to do?»

«We are to be walking into a room full of some Boovs, and some humanspersons.»

«Are _you_ scared of these persons, Oh?»

«No?»

«No, and neither am I. I don't see any problem with this.»

Oh sighed, defeated. He knew that Tip wasn't ashamed by him (he _knew_ , yes, and it wasn't often he used that word, mind you.), but maybe she didn't want to go out into the open about their relationship just _yet_ , or maybe she wanted to go to- something. «Okay. But- hold my hand? Please?»

Tip turned around to look at him, tilted her head slightly and gave him a soft smile. «Of course,» she muttered, and grabbed hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. It was a little bit hard, considering that Oh had four fingers and she had five, but they managed.

Of course they managed.

They had to.

And then Tip opened the door leading to the locals of Gaming Folks- or the locals of Toni's game creator group. Instantly, the couple were met with flashing lights, loud music, battling sounds, voices, cries, a little bit of a tight atmosphere and a wide range of both humans and Boov in all shapes, genders, ages and colours. All accross the room, there were sitting different kind of gaming machines, where the largest was a huge monster of metall, and the smallest was a little chip.

They stood in silence for a few seconds while the door slowly closed behind them. Then, a Boov with blue eyes, huge head and blue skin emerged from the masses, all but runing towards them. «Well, I was wondering when the two of yours would be to come visiting us!» he said with a large smile.

«Hi, Toni.» Tip smiled, and Oh grinned at his friend, tugging slightly at Tips hand, and then rose his eyebrows slightly.

Toni gasped, and his hands went to cover his mouth for a moment, before he gleefully exclaimed «Having you finally decided to coming out of the closet!?» with a way too high-pitched tone. Tip seemed surprised in about half a second, before she rolled her eyes.

«Oh…» she accused, and he shrugged sheepishly.

 _I just wanted him to know we were doing it, is all_ he explained, and Tip shot him a look. They'd basically promised not to use their connection way too much in a conversation with anyone else, but she shrugged it off.

True, they'd told Smek, Kyle and Toni the same day as they told Tip's Mymom that they were, indeed, together. None of them were surprised, and all of them took it well.

«So, Toni.» Tip said, and Toni's eyes flew to her. «You don't think you can give us a tour, do you?»

His whole body lit up.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

While they walked past all the strange, stranger and odd machines, Toni explained what they were working with and about, how it worked and what it was. One of the machines they walked past had a small floor who would at times light up with the different Boov colours, and the player wore a kind of mask in front of their eyes, similar to an Oculous Rift. When the player stepped on a certain place on the 'floor', a thing would happen in the game. Like walking, for an example. The masks were in two designes; one for humans, and one for Boov.

Another game was even more complicated. The player had to wear a little chip secured around their right ear, while a part of it was placed inside their ear, sending signals to the brain. When the player moved, the character in the game moved.

About halfway through the locals, humans started to notice the couple moving inside. Some of them seemed surprised, but not shocked, some others wore bright smiles and others frowned in confusion. Though, none of them really seemed disgusted- probably because they were working with Boov at normal and even had some Boov friends.

Oh shot a surprised look at Toni when he grew more and more nervous. _Tip…_ he said carefully, tugging at her mental arm, and Tip shifted lightly next to him.

 **What's wrong?**

Oh gently strengthened her ability to feel what other beings were feeling. **He's nervous?**

Mentally, Oh nodded. _Exactly._

Toni, knowing Oh could feel it, nudged him in the shoulder. «There.» he whispered, and cocked his head towards a human and a Boov working next to each other. It was a female Boov with slightly pink-ish skin, just like Toni's was blue-ish, and she was looking rather- serious. Next to her: a tall, human male with short, dark brown hair, goatee and brown eyes with an at least as serious face.

Tip glanced at Toni, confused. «They are always working together- they are always making horror games- bad, bad, bad horror games, scaring so many of us. They are the creepy- very the creepy- never speaking, unless to each others. I do not know why I am so… on edge, around them… I just am.» Toni explained, as they quickly passed the two. Oh nodded gravely. Boov gut feelings were not to be underestimated. When a Boov felt like something was wrong or they were in danger- they just _knew_ they was.

He quickly sendt it to Tip, and she vibrated slightly when she acchieved it. And then she nodded slightly, she, too. «I do want to get them away- but I cannot just to kicking them out without the reasons…»

Oh nodded again, slowly. Maybe he could do something about this, with him being captain and all… « _Is it very serious, Toni?_ » he asked in a hurried whisper. Toni seemed surprised that Oh'd used Boovspeak instead of English, but shook it off and answered in the same language.

« _I do not think so. Maybe. I do not think it would be smart to do something- if they are truly dangerous, then they would only harm you, captain, possibly me, and Gratuity Tucci as well if we tried to get them away from what they liked to do.»_

 _«It is a gut feeling… are you sure?»_

Toni nodded. « _Yes._ »

Oh shrugged. If Toni was sure he didn't want the Boov captain to be into this, then the Boov captain wouldn't be into this. Tip eyed them suspiciously, and Oh again sendt the information she wanted. It wasn't supposed to be a secret, really, it wasn't- at least, it wasn't supposed to be kept a secret from _her_ , god forbid. The reason he spoke in Boovspeak was very simple; it was harder to pick up on, and any other humans then Tip wouldn't understand it.

In the end, the soulmates were asked if they wanted to test a new game, and Tip happily agreed. They both put on a pair of goggles before they were sendt to a manor. Before they begun the game they'd gotten basic information from Toni- the game was, in theory, very easy. You were supposed to find all the mirrors in the manor and break them, shatter them to pieces. In each mirror, you'd see your own reflection, and then, behind you, you'd see a shadow slowly coming closer. After every mirror you broke, the atmosphere in the manor would grow heavier, it would become darker in the corners, and creepy music would eventually slowly start to play. Plus, a monster would begin to hunt you down after a while. To quit the game, you had to take off the goggles. If, by some reason, you couldn't take of your goggles (if the monster caught you and dragged you into the cellar, tied you to a chair and placed you in a room full of mirrors, for an examples), you could speak the word 'escape'. If you couldn't speak (if the monster gagged you, wich it also could ((depending on the difficulty level))), the game would automatically shut down if you either begun panting way too hard with no reason (if you'd just ran through a lot of hallways, for an examles, was a reason) or if your heartbeat picked up. Or both. The cool thing was that the game would know if you either was gagged or tied down, so if you weren't, being too scared was _not_ an excuse to stop playing. If you were scared but didn't want the game to end, it didn't have to.

Tip and Oh played the game together, and it gave them both a thrill to play it, as they hid behind or inside closets, turned off or on lights, begged each other to be silent or refused to watch as they broke a mirror. Tip, being the bravest of them, was always the first one to check inside a room if it was anything useful inside there (such as lanterns, oil, tinderboxes, pieces of paper with back story of the shadow you'd see in the mirrors or maybe something they could use to break mirrors.). If it was, Tip would call in Oh and she'd search the room while Oh stood guard at the door. If any monsters came too close he'd find a hiding place for the two of them.

They were never way too scared, but it was still creepy (and _freaky,_ good God, that shadow was so God damn freaky). And when Tip got caught by the monster, Oh had to play super-hero, find a way down into the basement (he ended up crawling through a passage in the baking oven, funny enough, and arrived at the place with a knife, covered in sooth.), free Tip and break the mirrors (where the shadown stood staring at them.) before getting both of them the heck out of there.

That earned him a kiss, and after that, he was the one who walked first. Still with the bread-knife in hand and covered in sooth.

Then _he_ was the one who got caught, and Tip had to come after him. She wanted to be adventorous, and tried to find another way into the basement. After discovering that the closet in the master bedroom in third floor was an elevator, she ended up into the basement with a pair of pants draped over her shoulders as a cape, and, as a weapon, she brought a letter-opener.

They played for _hours_ on end, and when they finally broke the last mirror (the shadown stood right behind them, at that one, and they somehow knew it was the last one), Toni was the only one left in the locals. He was smiling at them, and begun laughing when he saw how surprised Oh was that he was, in fact, _not_ covered in sooth. The pair swore that they'd come back sometime soon to play the game again, and Toni said they were welcome to come back anytime. _Then_ they watched a short video of the two of them playing, and the couple turned tomato red when they saw how they'd acted. Screaming, laughing, looking horrified, mad, sad, surprised and sometimes embarassed.

All in all, it was a really fun day, and while Oh had learned to be even braver, Tip had learned how to find great hiding places anywhere nearby. The two of them had to focus hard not to freak out when they saw a mirror a few hours after that, but they loved it.

However, Oh did _not_ forget the Boov and human Toni'd told them about.

Somehow, he promised, he'd have to keep track of them.

His gut feeling told him they were trouble.

And he was going to _prove it_.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

The next days basically went by in a daze. It was the last week before school would start up for Tip again, and the pair used all their waking hours down at Gaming Folks. Oh, being super-suspicious, studied the Creepy Pair, as Toni'd taken to call them. And it was right! The Creepy Pair _never_ spoke to anyone else than each other, and when he tried one of the milder games they'd made, he played in only a few minutes before the game had to shut down.

(He'd gotten nightmares, mind you.)

They _were_ a horrible pair, and when they spoke to each other, they'd looked at _blue-prints_ of all things, and the few times he'd been able to pick up what they'd said, they'd spoken in codes.

Tip, noticing he acted off, asked him about it, but he couldn't explain. He tried, and sendt her the reasons, but still, she didn't understand.

Well, that was hardly _his_ fault, was it now?

One time, Oh'd told Toni one of his… _fears._

«You are knowing, more than one time, I have thought- «Dids they only choosing me because I was there? They do hate me- do they not?». Because… it does not seem right, for them, to suddenly loving me…» Oh'd explained, and Toni'd smiled fondly.

«We were always cheering you onwards, JLo, at least half of us.»

«But you dids to turn red when you- when you saw me?»

«When we were seeing you, we automatically went to thinking of Smek, and of what he was to doing against us- really, captain JLo. We were cheering you onwards.»

«… calling me Oh, please.»

That was a very reasuringly talk they'd had, and after that, Oh and Toni were closer friends.

Anyway. That was just the week before school begun.

And when it did, things went straight to hell.

 **-End Chapter Six-**


	7. A Helping Hand - CH7

**_IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ!_**

 **Guys. This is the last chapter for this part of Trust Me. Okay. Okay, so I have a very, very important question for you. Do you want part three, Heroes, yet Again? I'll give you a short and sharp warning: it's darker, not** ** _only_** **fluff and tea with sugar. (It's also gotten a plotline! Yeah!)**

 **You know what? Here's the summary. Go with it.**

Strange things begin to happen. Boov and Man alike are falling like flies, Oh's not sure if he knows what he's doing and _dear god why is Toni burning!? Why is there a hot air balloon hanging over the city!? I swear, that was not there yesterday!_ Also, what in the world is up with the Creepy Pair...? What is this I hear about poisoning?

 **So _._ I ****_need you to tell me how much you want it. Okay? Do we understand each other?_**

 **Good, good. I warn you, if** **no one** **says whether they want it or not, I** ** _will not_** **upload it. I want at least three reviews who says they want it!**

 **So** ** _yes._**

 **May I also add that you can request stuff? Things you want to see in the story? If you want something I'll try my very, very best to fit it in. (Just please write it with details- if you don't want anyone else to see it just send me a PM! And details, please, I don't want any 'Oh does this and that and then Tip says/does this or that'. That's not detailed. I need settings, feelings, (expressions) etc.)**

 **I also love long reviews- short reviews like 'good story' show me that people like my story, but not where, when and why (if you know what I mean)**

 **Okay! You guys ready for this?**

 ***silence***

 ***ahem* I said... are you guys ready for this!?**

 ***silence***

 ***sigh* Nevermind.**

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light – Chapter Seven, A Helping Hand**

 **Word Count: 3201**

"Tip! You're going to be late for school!"

Oh blinked sleepily up against the ceiling. Morning already? Didn't he just fall asleep?

Beneath him, Tip groaned, before she pushed herself up on her elbows. With a low 'oof', Oh fell off her and onto the floor. Immediately, Tip was fully awake. She gasped. "Oh! Ah, I'm so sorry- are you okay?" she asked, jumping out of her 'bed' before helping him up again.

He smiled at her. "Yes."

 _Always, with you,_ he thought, and Tip smiled at him.

 **You are too sweet** she decided upon, and Oh blushed when he realized she had heard him.

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed and laughing Tip made her way out of her bedroom, next to Oh, and together they walked into the dining room.

"Well, if that's not a happy pair, then I don't know what is!" Lucy chuckled, and poured herself a cup of coffee. Tip smiled at her Mymom, grabbing Oh's hand and lacing their fingers together as she sat down at the table. Lucy merely shook her head.

Oh grabbed a handful of screws and happily stuffed them into his mouth. "Does that really taste good?" Tip asked skeptically just as she prepared her own slice of bread. Oh nodded, just as he bit down on the screws, and they broke in his mouth.

Lucy, fascinated, pointed out that "You must have a really strong jaw, then, don't you?" Oh nodded again, and Tip did that cute Tip thing, shaking her head slightly, smiling, and rolling her eyes.

Oh's cat chose that moment to jump onto his lap and then to his head. "Tippy!" he mumbled around his food, and the two humans laughed merrily.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

"Can I to _please_ do a bad-ass entrance?" Oh pled, as he entered the Slushious, Tip getting in on the other side, her bag quickly following her. Stretching a little bit mentally, Oh knew how she felt and how that nervousness was devouring her insides. Slowly.

And painfully.

Yet, she smiled at him, giving him a little tired but happy smile. "Okay. This once."

"Yes!" Oh cried, and his skin flashed orange as he pumped a fist in the air.

Tip shot him a look, and he could feel the nervousness settling down and fading ever so slightly in his presence. "You're so childish sometimes, you know." she chuckled after a few seconds in strained silence.

Oh pressed a hand flat against his chest in mock-horror. "You are wounding me, Tip!"

"Is it so."

Oh nodded furiously. "Yes it is!"

Tip smiled fondly at him. "Sure."

"No, but it _is_ -." Oh tried to tell her, still mocking being hurt.

His soulmate rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Moooo!" she interrupted, and laughed happily when he gave a startled, little cry. A few seconds, he was horribly confused by why she just went 'moooo' on him.

Then the memories rushed over him, and he had to laugh, he, too.

 _'_ _Boov do not do telling jokes.'_

 _'…_ _I'll show you'_

 _'_ _Mooooo!'_

They laughed a little, and then they settled down on a relaxed silence instead. After a little while Oh coughed lightly, gaining Tip's attention. "Are you… feeling better, now, Tip?" he asked.

Her nervousness had faded to almost completely disappear, and she seemed more… at ease? Maybe? He wasn't sure, but-

"Yeah. Thank you." Tip whispered, looking into her lap, drawing small circles with her index finger on her knee.

"Anytime." Oh told her truthfully, and she looked up to find him smiling slightly at her.

She had tears in her eyes, he noticed, and tilted his head at her. She let out a shaky, slow breath.

"I love you." she said, her voice determined and dripping of said feeling.

"I know." Oh smiled, and met her gaze, before leaning in for a kiss.

Tip gave him exactly what he wanted, and after something that seemed like excessively short time, even with Oh's abilities, they departed and Oh went back to driving. "And I love you, too."

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

When Oh had his 'bad-ass entrance', more than a few pupils had to jump away from the Slushious as he dropped in with loud music thundering from the speakers. Tip's laughter could almost not be heard in the middle of all of it. Nevertheless, Oh could hear it, and, seeing as it was meant only for him, that was perfectly okay.

To the gaping faces of her classmates, Tip bent over and gave him a quick, sweet peck on the lips. When she drew back, she gave him a tender smile. "See ya." she whispered, and the only reason Oh heard her, was the fact that she pushed it through their connection. Then, before he could answer, she jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Taking that as his cue, Oh turned on the car again, and went straight upwards before he zoomed out into the skyline. "Good luck." he whispered, and knew Tip had heard him.

He hit the button he and Tip had installed together, and the Slushious went invisible. Not long after found him carefully parked on the school roof, where he turned the red car over into stealth mode, before he nestled into a comfortable position, closed his eyes, relaxed, and focused _entirely_ on his and Tip's connection. It took a few, confused seconds with blinking, white lights all around him like warm stars, but eventually, he could see, hear and smell everything Tip did. It wasn't like he was looking at it _personally_ , the things he saw were mostly blurry and slipping in and out of view, and something didn't even have colors, but it _was there._

He strained his powers slightly, and then Tip knew he was there. " **Finally settled in**?" she mumbled, and he answered with an agreeing nod. She chuckled, before she focused on her surroundings again, shot her classmates a dirty look, and spun on her heel, beginning to walk towards the school building, a tall, square piece of cement painted in an old creamy color. The windows peaked out at random places, with different kind of curtains and items sitting inside.

Tip took a deep breath, and Oh could feel her nervousness again. He swallowed. " _Is this how all schools are looking?_ " he asked, and Tip let her breath out in a short laugh.

" **Mm. No, this one's just horrible.** "

Oh nodded. " _Of course. I was thinking so."_

" **Don't hurt yourself** " she joked.

Then Tip opened up the tall glass doors marking the entrance of the building. She closed her eyes a brief moment, letting the past memories rush over her, past memories of _everything_ , before they stopped on Oh. With tears, sparkling in her eyes, but a soft smiled cradling her lips; she walked the two steps into the school building.

Oh was left in the Slushious, smiling despite himself. He wasn't sure if Tip knew, but when he focused on their connection, he could see almost everything she went through- both mentally and physically. It was as if he'd gotten a VIP entrance to her mind, and when he sat in his seat he knew everything about what concerned her- and he could also throw popcorn at the screen if he wanted to, and Tip would know.

He wasn't sure why it was a thing, since soul-bonds, in the beginning, was just another way of survival. He didn't know what it was good for, but it was there.

And that's the point.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

School was over. Oh was driving, and Tip was sitting next to him. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, and Oh kept shooting glances in Tip's direction. Something was wrong… he could tell, it was even obvious. "I-" Tip begun, and Oh, once again, looked at her. "I missed you today." she decided upon, and Oh hit the brakes. Hard.

He let go of the wheel and turned around to look at her. Confused. "But- I was being there, all the day?"

Tip nodded slowly, still looking down at her lap. "Yeah, I- I know. But- I kept suspecting to see you. I heard your voice, all the time, right there, next to me- and then I turned around and you _weren't there_. It felt like a stab every time, and the first few times, in the first few seconds, I thought you had disappeared. It was- it was _horrible_ , okay? Please don't judge me…"

Oh frowned slightly. He had seen her do that weird thing a few times, turning abruptly and then stopping mid-move or mid-word, before she slowly, carefully and unsure returned to speaking with him. It was weird, he would admit, but- wow. Just. Just wow. That was _crazy_ , okay. Just crazy. "No!" he gasped.

 _Of course, I'll never judge you_ , he thought, and tried to say so. "No no no, of course not, I would never-" He was, however, shocked to silence, when Tip looked up at him.

Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "Oh… oh, Tip." he whispered, and in the next moment, they were kissing. Somehow, Oh managed to end up in Tip's lap, where he, after the kiss, got another of Tip's Desperate Hugs. Those were rare- it was the one where he almost died; when she ended up in a wheelchair; then it was when he took her out in the middle of the night; oh, and a lot when she was a little depressed; and the last one he could remember, when he saved her from the monster in the horror game. Because apparently, a glitch happened when the monster gagged her, so the game didn't register it- she was _hella_ scared. When he saved her, she was on the verge of crying.

"I love you" Tip whispered, and brought him back to reality.

"I love you, too" Oh answered automatically. "Will you be okay?"

Tip nodded slowly into his shoulder. "Yeah, I think so."

Smiling, Oh increased the pressure of the hug, and Tip chuckled softly when he turned pink- _again_.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Tip coughed lightly to gain Oh's attention, and he jumped slightly in his seat, startled. Currently, Tip was having an English class, which, and I quote, 'was so boring that listening to Smek go on about his music was much more fun'.

Tip grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick sentence on it. _This is so boring-! But hey, I've got a question._

Oh shrugged. " _Shoot._ "

Writing furiously, Tip bit her lip slightly, and Oh felt himself doing the same. _Why- why is Toni's skin so…_ blue _?_

Oh froze a little, and Tip's pencil danced across the paper again. _Sorry, if it's personal or something_ but she stopped when Oh interrupted her.

" _No, it is okay. Toni has been… depressed. If a Boov is depressed it will to walking around with deep blue skin… and if they stop, their skin will be blue-ish. As Toni's."_ he hurried to explain. It wasn't as if it was a secret or anything.

 _Oh… damn. But why is it blue?_

Oh shrugged again. " _If a special color is on Boov skin for a longing time, that Boov skin will have slightly of that color in it._ "

He could feel Tip nod. _Well then,_ she wrote, and snickered. That earned her a few odd looks, but she ignored them. _You'll probably become pink soon._

Blushing, Oh had to chuckle a little at that, before he sighed. " _If a Boov has pinkish skin…_ " he begun, and Tip urged him to tell her.

 _Wait!_ she suddenly wrote. _Like HB?_

HB was the name of the Boov part of The Creepy Pair, though no one knew what it meant. Tip joked around with it being 'Heart Breaker'. HB didn't seem to appreciate it.

" _Yes. Exactly like HB. Anywhale- if a Boov skin is being slightly pinkish- they had a soulmate._ "

Tip frowned. _But your skin ain't pink?_

" _You are not the dead_ " Oh drily pointed out, and Tip gasped, before she mumbled " **No** ** _wonder_** **she's so grumpy…** "

Oh burst out laughing, and when Tip did so too, the teacher had to take her out of the class for a while when she wouldn't calm down.

Oh laughed himself silly, at that.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

After about a week, the pair begun to meet in Tip's breaks. They would walk around in the schoolyard, just talking about the earth and the sky and everything in between. Sometimes, they'd go a little bit too far in their 'hiding', and Tip would take his hand, or he would take hers, or he'd flash pink of a comment, or Tip would flirt with him- _human_ ways of flirting, mind you. They _did_ get weird and/or odd looks from… basically everyone, actually. But! There were no rules that stated other persons could _not_ come into the schoolyard, as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

One would've thought that Tip would get uncomfortable with all the staring, but… she couldn't bring herself to care. It didn't really matter, to her. If she had Oh by her side, then everything would eventually be okay.

To Oh, however, it mattered. If someone as much as _looked_ at Tip the wrong way, he'd sneer in their direction before he turned around and walked in the opposite of the one he sent his sneer in. When Tip noticed, she barked a laugh, before she said "You know, Oh, you're really playing your role as ''over-protective Boovfriend" well here!"

Oh'd blushed, and after that, he was more careful about what he did. Because, even if Tip didn't outright _say_ it, she wanted to tell people that they were a couple- not the other way around.

He respected that.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

They were actually just sitting and relaxing beneath a tree, in the shadow of the branches, when Tip saw an approaching shadow. She hurriedly sat up, and Oh followed quickly after. Tip wasn't popular, and when she decided to bring Oh to school, the two or three people she knew ditched her. No one- I repeat, _no one_ \- ever spoke to them. At all. "Who is that?" he whispered, and Tip shrugged.

"'M not sure… think it's a teacher."

And true enough, a teacher approached the couple, and the two of them rose. She was tall, with rectangular glasses, and short, dirty-blond hair. "I'm sorry, Gratuity, but you're not allowed to bring pets to school," she told Tip.

Tip frowned. "Pets? I haven't brought any-,"

Oh frowned and bent forward a little. What was she talking about? He looked at her face and focused on her feelings for a moment. _Could it be?_ His eyes widened. Gently, he touched Tip's arm. _I think she means me,_ he explained.

Tip immediately scowled. "I haven't brought any pets," she told the woman firmly, and Oh –being a Boov- reacted to that. His heart swelled. Of course, it wasn't the first time Tip defended him, but it moved him the same amount every. bloody. time.

"And what is so that?" the teacher asked, and pointed at Oh. "Is it maybe your boyfriend?" she said, sarcastically.

Tip raised an eyebrow. "What if I say yes?"

Oh gasped lightly. If- if she actually _told the teacher_ \- oh, by damn, he loved her so freaking much.

The teacher snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "Don't be ridiculous."

"And why, must I ask, is Oh an animal?"

The teacher sighed, she sunk together a little bit, and her face softened. When she spoke, it was in another voice entirely. "Look, I don't think so, but your classmates do, apparently- and so, I got the job. Lucky me. I think it would be the best for- for all of us, actually, if your friend stayed at home, or- I don't know, maybe you could… secretly meet, behind the garbage bins. I know that there's never any teacher patrols there."

Tip frowned. "What are you-"

"But I never told you this, of course. I was stern. Strict. Told you to leave the pet at home."

Oh's eyes widened. Okay. He might, very possibly, just have earned himself someone to 'fan' over. "I would to be saying that I was already at home," he decided, and the teacher winked at him.

"That's it. You said that, and then I would be completely disgusted at you for even _thinking_ about talking to me. Then, I'd command you to stay at home."

Tip's eyes widened. "I'd be mad at you!" she cried. "But eventually, I calmed down and understood why you told me to leave him. I wouldn't even _consider_ beginning to have secrets meetings with him."

The teacher smiled at them, and a pair of brown eyes sparkled from the other side of her glasses. "Exactly. Remember that, now." Then she turned around, basically spun on her heel, straightened up and walked away with a scowl, muttering about 'bloody disgusting, it is!' However, both Tip and Oh could hear there was no fierceness to it.

They looked at each other.

And they burst out laughing.

 **Trust Me – Part Two  
** **Into the Light, Epilouge**

After their encounter with the teacher at the school, Oh stayed at home every day, and Tip did not even consider having secret meetings with him behind the garbage bins. Whom didn't smell so bad, to be honest. Not that she knew, of course. It wasn't like she had any secret meetings there. With cake. Or soda. And the teacher definitely didn't visit them sometimes to see if they were doing okay. Of course not.

To everyone's surprise, Tippy turned out to be pregnant. When Tip and Oh found out that the father was _Pig_ , they both blushed as hell before they just _had_ to laugh. And really, who could blame them? Tippy gave birth to six beautiful kittens, who all went out to different Boovs. All except one, a black one (no one wanted to know where the color came from) with Pig's tail and Tippy's eyes. The soulmates gave it to Lucy, who gleefully called it 'Toh', which, she told them, was the couple's shipping name.

Though neither Tip nor Oh knew what _that_ was.

Eventually, the pair ruled the horror game called Manor of Mirrors, and they both gave each other a high hand touching. Since, you know. Oh can't give high fives. The Creepy Pair didn't stop being creepy, and Toni didn't stop being paranoid, but it calmed down a little, at least…

Or, that was what they thought- in reality, things were about to become much, much worse…

 **-Trust Me – Part Two, Into the Light-**

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU WAAAAAANT**

 **...please...?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Authors Note

**Yo guys^^ I know that I'm not actually allowed to do this -shoooot- but I'm taking the chance. I have literally no idea how to reach you in any other way than this. My apologies!**

 **First off, I want to say thank you to anyone who had read my stories. You have no idea how much this means to me! My life is literally circling around this page and this story at this point. I know I'm not that good at writing, my chapters are short and my characters are slightly -if not very- out of character. And still you read it, still you leave good reviews and I'm not sure if I want to laugh or cry. I'm really, really proud of Trust Me, it's by far one of the best things I've ever made, and I'm so happy that someone else seem to like it too! I wish I could give all of you a Christmas present from me (if you do Christmas?), but all I can do is send virtual hugs and kisses. *does that exact thing***

 **And on that note! I thought that since I didn't make any Halloween themed chapter/story, I'd make one for Christmas instead. Is this a thing you want? Is that a good Christmas present from me as an overly happy author? I hope so, because I have no idea what else to do, since you apparently seem to enjoy my works- either that or you just don't want to hurt my feelings. Heh. Could be both.**

 **And again, I'll say thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you** ** _so much_** **for all the support and reviews^^ 3 I'm really shitty at answering them, but I'm trying as good as I can. I see all of them, and all of them warm my heart the same amount. You guys seriously brighten up my day, even if I'm already in a good mood^^**

 **I love all of you~**

 **Your humble author, Kat~**


End file.
